Bluebird
by animekraze
Summary: One last chance, secrets unfolded and the final countdown to Rai's ultimate fate. [warning: inconsistant chapters]
1. Mamae

**Okay, I can't go into Clay's dialect well, so if it seems kinda OC, just let me know. And I don't know Portugal. XD I just found the song online and thought I could fit it in somewhere.**

**Another thing, the bluebird is significant in here, but if there aren't any bluebirds in Brazil, someone tell me. XD if there aren't any, just pretend.**

**Xiaolin Showdown © to a lady whose name I forgot…**

_Vai, Azulão, Azulão, companheiro, vai!  
Vai ver minha ingrate,  
Diz que sem elo  
Sertão não é mais sertão!  
Ai! Võa Azulão,  
Vai cantar companheiro, vai!_

**Bluebird**

"Ah, the circus will not be as fun without you Raimundo." the ringmaster laughed as he fanned himself with the circus pamphlet.

Raimundo was leaning against one of the support beams, "Nah, don't worry, I'll be back." he smirked, "I like it here." he watched a small little bluebird hop over the small pebbles around it.

"Good, good," the ringmaster sighed, "This monk school, it is good for you. Maybe you'll learn some tolerance." and laughed even harder, wheezing.

"Take it easy old man." Raimundo stood on both feet, "You're getting too old for this."

"But," the ringmaster smiled, his eyes gleaming, "I love my job."

_"I love my job."_

* * *

Raimundo gasped. He was back on temple grounds, "Damn." he cursed, and sighed. He found it was still daylight. 

"Raimundo, lunch!"

"Coming." he patted his seat (Meaning…butt.) and ran to the dining hall.

**_(XS)_**

Omi looked at his plate of tofu, vegetables and fruit, "Ah, a most healthy meal." he smiled and continued to scarf down all the food.

Kimiko cringed, "Ew, Omi, try to chew with your mouth **closed**." she grabbed a slice of pizza from the box.

Raimundo made an appearance to the left and quickly sat down on his place next to Omi. He huffed heavily.

"Whoa there partner, what's the rush?"

"Nothing," Raimundo quickly replied, "Just…daydreaming." he mentally cursed.

"About what?" muffled Omi.

Raimundo settled two slices of pizza on his plate, "Nothing." he mumbled.

Omi shrugged and grabbed for an apple.

Kimiko glared at Raimundo, "Spill, what you daydream." she stared her ominous glare. One that would make you crack up if you try to stare back (Though you wouldn't dare or else she'll disintegrate you into ashes.)

"NOTHING" Raimundo yelled out. He slapped his mouth, "I mean…nothing, just life back home." he took a bite.

"Oh." Kimiko brought the fork to her mouth.

'Phew, thank goodness.'

_"Don't ever say thank God."_

'Okay, why did that come up?'

* * *

"Have fun in school." she patted his back, but frowned, "What's wrong Raimundo?" 

Raimundo sighed, unhappy, "Why did we have to move? ." he pouted and bowed his head.

She looked at her little boy, "Papai and I have work. We had to move!" she kneeled down to his level, "But Raimundo, you are making many friends around Brazil. Anyone would want the amount of friends you have." she smiled.

Raimundo lifted his head and smiled, "Really?"

She nodded, "Now get going to school. Show them what your made of!" she pushed him out of the door.

Raimundo waved good-bye dodging all the commotion outside, "Mamãe bye!"

_"...you are making many friends..."_

* * *

"Mamãe!" he gasped. 

Omi gasped, "GREAT GHOST OF DASHI! Raimundo, do not SCARE me as so!" he grabbed his chest.

Raimundo glared at Omi, "What are you doing in my…cubicle?"

"Oh yes, it is time for us to continue our chores my friend." Omi smiled an extremely wide smile, "Your job, is to-"

"Dust off all the cobwebs, wash the dishes, and polish all the windows and glassware." Raimundo stood and patted his seat (Being his…butt.), "Jobs that suit a **non**-Xiaolin apprentice." he walked away; Omi watched him go down the hallway to the supply closet, "I know, I know."

Omi crossed his arms, "Hm, perhaps I have finally gotten through his skull!"

"It's HEAD!"

"Yes, that too!"

**_(XS)_**

"Raimundo!" Kimiko looked into his "room" to tell him it was time for dinner, "Rai?" she gasped.

"RAI!"

**_(XS)_**

Jack laughed "evilly" as lightning struck before him, "It's done!"

Wuya sighed, "What, another one of your contraptions?"

"No," he sneered, "It's the very thing that could destroy the Xiaolin team. Behold," he pulled away the white sheet, "The chameleonbot 4.0!" he laughed again.

"JACK," shrieked his dad, "SHUT UP!"

"WHATEVER!"

**_(XS)_**

The doctor examined Raimundo's eyes, "Hm," she checked his pulse, "His pulse is normal, so he isn't having a seizure anymore." she sighed, "But," she pulled off her elastic gloves, "It's a serious case."

"Is it normal?" Kimiko gazed at Raimundo.

"No," she grabbed her notepad, "But he's not the first. You know Anne Sullivan?"

Kimiko shook her head, "No, why?"

"Same case." the doctor scribbled some things done, "Anne Sullivan spent her childhood in a state house, basically, an area for people who can't afford to live in a house. Also a place where the sick, and insane were." she ripped the page off, "And she had a case where she would get sudden flashbacks that would last, at the most, days."

"So," Kimiko deducted, "He has a similar case?"

"Yes, probably an extremely traumatizing event in his past," she handed the slip of paper to Kimiko, "My suggestion is to keep a close eye on him." she pointed to the phone number, "This is the number to a great guy in China if this becomes a constant problem." she smiled as she headed out the door, "Don't worry, your friend has a minor case."

Kimiko looked at the paper:

**Dr. Fung**

**890-602-8356**

"FUNG?"

**_(XS)_**

"Oh, this is most disturbing."

"Stuff it." Raimundo stretched, "This didn't happen until recently."

"But why now?"

"How should I know?"

"Just asking…"

"Reckon we all get some shut eye for the night." Clay yawned, "Night everyone." he walked to his room.

"Yes," Omi nodded in agreement, "Sleep should be the best aid for the matter in hand. Discussion can take place tomorrow!" he grinned and walked away.

Kimiko sighed, "Raimundo, are you going to be okay?"

Raimundo sat down on his mat, "Yeah, no need to cry over this." he took off his shirt, "Um, privacy?"

Kimiko blushed at the thought and ran away.

Raimundo rolled his eyes and put on the pajama top, 'Geez,' he pulled off his pants, 'All of them are so-' his thoughts were immediately interrupted.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jack slammed through the back wall surprising Raimundo (And hitting him in the back of his head.), "It's Jack Spicer, here to…oh."

Raimundo was flat on the ground pant-less and unconscious, "Aw man, I wanted to actually knock out Raimundo myself!" he shrugged, "Oh well, chameleonbot!"

The robot came out, "Yes, sir?"

"Change into mode six-seven-eight."

The robot changed shape and turned into…

**_(XS)_**

"Rai!" Kimiko yelled and bumped into what seemed to be Master Fung, "Master Fung! I think I heard Jack Spicer crashing in!" Omi appeared behind her.

"Oh?" Master Fung said, "How strange, I did not hear anything."

"But Master Fung, I too, (with my sharp hearing) heard a most annoying laugh!" Omi flailed his arms rapidly, "And I don't see Raimundo anywhere! This is most serious!"

Master Fung nodded, "Young monks, you go search the perimeter of the temple. I shall go into the vault in case of any missing Wu." and he walked away.

Kimiko sighed, "Stupid Rai, where did he go?" she looked at Omi, "Omi?"

Omi stared at the walking figure, "Doesn't Master Fung seem…not in it?"

"Out of it?"

"Yes, that too."

"I guess," Kimiko sighed, "By the way, where's Clay?"

Clay meanwhile was asleep in his own mat despite the fact that a piece of concrete fell in front of him, his cubicle was next to Raimundo's AND Jack's music slammed through his curtain and played directly in his ears. Boy, now that's a heavy sleeper.

**_(XS)_**

Raimundo groaned, "Where am I?"

Wuya appeared before him, "Hello Raimundo…"

"NO! IT'S A GOUL!"

Wuya growled, "No, it's me, Wuya you insolent fool."

Raimundo stared, "Even worse."

"Anyway," sighed Wuya, "I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself. Join the Heylin side and rule beside me-"

"No way man," Raimundo scowled, "I already learned my lesson."

Wuya eyed the medallion around Raimundo's neck, "Oh come now," she hissed, "This time you won't have to have the pressures of having your friends around."

"Even worse you stupid old witch…"

"Whatever, point is," she followed the swinging medallion, "If you don't join me, I'll-"

"Destroy me and the world anyway with the help of Jack and blah, blah, blah, NO!" Raimundo struggled against the bindings, "What's holding me anyway?"

"My binding robot," Jack appeared form the opening in the ceiling, "It can also send shocks to your body." he pressed a button.

"OW! That hurt you bastard!"

"I'm not a bastard!" whined Jack.

"Sir, I retrieved the Sheng Gong Wu." Master Fung arrived.

Raimundo sighed, "You really think I would think that stupid robot is Master Fung? I can see the bolts on his neck!" he felt insulted.

"Whatever," Jack pressed a button on his watch that turned the robot back to normal, "Point is I have the Sheng Gong Wu I need. The serpent's tail, the reversing mirror…"

"No," growled Raimundo, "You're not planning to…!" he growled, "You're so stupid!"

Wuya cackled, "On the contrary, you are the stupid one. Look who's tied up."

"I was knocked out when that idiot Jack destroyed my back wall!"

"Jack."

"What," Jack cried, "It was so much more…dramatic!" he struck a pose.

"Ew, don't do that man."

"Shut up!" Jack pressed another button on his watch.

"OW! Stop doing that! It hurts!" 'And sort of tickles.' "Bicho."

Jack gasped, "He called me a bitch!"

"I called you a bug stupid! Tch, of course, you don't know Portuguese." Raimundo laughed, 'This can come in handy.'

* * *

"I love you, mamãe," Raimundo placed the flowers on the grave stone and looked at his father's grave site, "I hate you, papai." he spat bitterly. He kicked dirt on the site and walked away to under the safety of his grandmother's arms. 

"Raimundo, are you okay?" she wrapped him tighter in her arms.

"No, I'm really sad." he cried into his grandmother's sleeve, "Grandma, why did mamãe die?" he cried harder, "Why?"

_"I love you...Raimundo."_

* * *

Raimundo opened his eyes, slowly, "Mamãe." he felt tears run down his face. 

"Whoa," Jack stepped back, "What happened there?"

Wuya smiled devilishly, 'Good, the effects of the Sheng Gong Wu are being inflicted on Raimundo.' she watched the medallion swing back and forth…back and forth…back and forth. She shook her head.

"Damn," Raimundo shook his head trying to get the tears off his face.

Jack stared at Raimundo, "What the hell just happened?"

"EU NÃO O CONHEÇO FREAK STUPID!" Raimundo yelled at Jack, "Or in English," he added, "I DON'T KNOW YOU STUPID FREAK!"

Jack pressed the button.

"OW!"

**_(XS)_**

"I can't find Rai anywhere." huffed Kimiko.

Master Fung suddenly appeared, "You can't find Raimundo?"

Kimiko gasped, "Master Fung! You just went that way!"

Master Fung raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean Kimiko? I was in the kitchen making some tea." he crossed his arms, "And did you say you cannot find Raimundo?"

Kimiko gulped, "Well you see…"

**_(XS)_**

"Woo wee, you got into a heap of trouble now didn't ya'll?" Clay tipped his hat.

Omi sighed, "Master Fung says that we should await Raimundo's return. He says it's a possibility he just went out for a walk or a visit back to his home land." he jumped onto a bench and slumped his back.

Kimiko sat next to Omi, "But that wouldn't make sense. Shouldn't Raimundo at least leave a note?"

They all thought the same.

"Maybe Raimundo…" Omi started.

"No," Kimiko interrupted, "Raimundo chose us over Wuya. He wouldn't do that again…would he?"

Clay shrugged, "I think all we can do is just…wait…like a rattlesnake in a patch of desert."

Omi looked bewildered, "I do not understand. What is a rattlesnake? And is there a specific land of desert that has patches?"

The other's rolled their eyes, "Never mind Omi." said Clay.

**_(XS)_**

"Stupid Spicer," Raimundo concentrated on the machinery, "Wind…" he whispered. The bindings shattered, some pieces even lodged into his body, "Ow, okay, no time for that." he talked to himself.

Raimundo kicked the window shattering the glass, "Ow, okay, next time, use a chair." he jumped out and literally flied away, "Ooh, nice." he was glad Jack put some pants on his legs.

**_(XS)_**

"Oh this is not good, the sun is setting." Omi sighed, "Maybe Raimundo has gone back to the Heylin side." he sniffed.

"OMI!"

"GREAT GHOST OF DASHI! RAIMUNDO?" Omi looked up to find Raimundo circling around him, "RAIMUNDO, WHERE WERE YOU!"

Raimundo settled next to Omi and huffed, "I was taken by Spicer…" he sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow.

Omi smiled and tried to hug Raimundo, "Oh my dear friend, I knew you did not go to the Heylin side!" he was stopped short by Raimundo's hand.

"Thanks," Raimundo sarcastically put in, "I feel **so** much better." Raimundo sighed, 'So they really doubted my loyalty.' he let go of Omi.

"Oh, do not fall in the garbage cans!"

"It's don't be down in the dumps."

Omi blinked, "That makes no sense."

Raimundo sighed and walked towards the dining hall, "I'm gonna get a glass of water."

"Oh yes, a nice cool cup of water is a most relaxing way to relax!" Omi turned away and stared at the ground before him. The grass wasn't always greener on the other side, it could be redder.

* * *

"Who are you?" Raimundo pushed himself against the wall, he held a large kitchen knife in his hand, "Why are you here?" he trembled. 

The dark hooded figure smirked, "Oh my, do you not recognize," he pulled away the hood and revealed his face, "Your papai?"

Raimundo gasped, "No, you can't be my papai!"

His father chuckled and reached for his son's head, "Now be a good boy," he slapped Raimundo sharply knocking him and the knife down, "and go to sleep."

_"…and go to sleep."_

**_(XS)_**

"NO!" Raimundo found himself on the ground, his back on the wall and a small puddle of red…blood around him, "What…"

"Raimundo," Omi popped into vision, "What happened my friend?"

Raimundo gasped and looked at his hand, he felt his head and grabbed it, "I don't know….I don't know." he sobbed.

**_(XS)_**

"GONG YI TAMPAI!" he jumped back to the nearest branch while Jack luckily caught a branch before his ground broke.

Clay turned, "Third arm sash," the Wu became alive, "EARTH!" it turned into a giant rock fist and slammed right next to Jack.

The branch gave way and Jack fell towards the dark abyss, "NO!"

Clay jumped down next to his friends, "Alright!" Clay smirked, proud.

"Great job Clay!"

"Now that's sticking it to the…wimp." Raimundo sneered at Jack.

Omi was befuddled, "What was Clay sticking up?"

"Um," Raimundo snickered a bit, "Never mind."

"Look," Kimiko pointed to the sky, "Bluebirds!"

Omi smiled, "What beautiful creatures!"

Clay smiled, "Yeah, never saw a single bluebird back home, this sure is a nice day."

Raimundo frowned, "Yeah…nice day…" his eyes followed the birds.

_'Azulão, aquele é a azulão!' _

Raimundo smiled, "Azulão."

**_(XS)_**

**Wow 0.0 that was a lot. XD I can't believe I got this serious with a kid's show XD then again, I'm not the only one. My friends watch Arthur or Dragons Tales from PBS kids XD. And the tid bit about Anne Sullivan? Yeah, it's true. Note: teacher told us and it was sort of incorporated in a movie. 0.0 flashback seizures are creepy, sad, but creepy. And there's a reason for me to add the WUYA GONNA TURN BACK part. That'll come soon. Raimundo didn't forget about it, it's just, all of this stuff happend in one day. Wuya shall become an evil witch in either the next chapter or it'll be delayed by the Xiaolin warrior's interruptions.**

**Raimundo's medallion also plays a part. Though it seems stupid now, it'll come in handy later. I mean, a little medallion is worn by Raimundo all the time, why can't it be part of a plot?**

**Again, the translator, I found, probably isn't accurate. Please tell me if I made any mistakes and I will quickly change them. **

**Edit: Holy camoly, I had to edit on the first chapter 00. I had to make it so that his parents DON'T work in the circus. XD I'm so pathetic. I also translated th portuguese back to english. I noticed many people stop at chapter 1 XD. **


	2. Mercy

**XD When I started writing this I knew not a lot of people would even take a look at mine. But, wow! I already got quite the number of alerts (more than reviews…which is weird TT)**

**Okay, I don't know what Wu belongs to what person. XD so if I make a mistake, tell me.**

**I don't own XS. **

Jack yawned, scratched his butt, and yawned again, "Ah," he took out the carton of milk, "Nothing like milk on a Saturday morning." he pulled it open and started his late routine of drinking milk and planning world domination.

"Jack!" Wuya circled around the boy's head, "Where is the reversing mirror and the serpent's tail?" she stopped in front of his face, "JACK!"

Jack awoke from his trance and spilled milk down his pajamas and snorted milk up is nose. He coughed vigorously, "Wuya, can't you see that I'm **relaxing** here!" he wiped his nose with the sleeve, "Aw, my grandma gave me the pajamas."

"Forget your stupid pajamas!" Wuya growled, "Where are the Sheng Gong Wu?"

"Geez, keep your pants on."

"I would, but I have no pants."

"Whatever." he snorted and walked down the steps to his "secret" lab in the basement.

Jack walked to the beginning of the assembly line, "Commence evil dress up!"

'Evil dress up?' Wuya slapped her face, well sort of.

Along the whole process, Jack laughed evilly with the occasional, "OW! Watch where you're going!" or, "AH! Be careful with the makeup!" finally, Jack was finished and he emerged "evil" and ready to continue plans for world….you know.

"Now, to-" he saw Raimundo grab the reversing mirror and the serpent's tail, "HEY!"

"Oops," Raimundo smirked, "SERPENT'S TAIL!" he became ghostly and passed through the walls along with the reversing mirror.

"JACK!" Wuya flew in and out of Jack.

"EW! PERSONAL SPACE! PERSONAL SPACE!"

_**(XS)**_

Raimundo dropped the reversing mirror into the stone box and pushed it back into the wall, "There," he stretched his back, "Now, time for lunch." he grinned and ran up the flight of stairs.

* * *

"You have a choice Raimundo," the old man gripped the handle of his mug, "Stay here without a single family member," he sipped the concoction inside the mug, "Or you can go to China and continue your circus like."

Raimundo rested his feet on the table, his chair teetered backwards, "Fine," he came back to the proper position, "I'll go to China." he sighed, "But I get a raise."

The ringmaster laughed, "Okay, okay, you'll get a raise." his smile broad, "Ah Raimundo, you'll love China. All the history and stuff, and the country side is beautiful." he smiled and sighed.

Raimundo shook his head slowly, smiling, "Yeah, yeah. Old man, what have you been doing all your life?"

"I love to travel." he cleared his throat, "Excuse me-Ah the States, China, Japan, Korea, Israel…all of the well known countries." his eyes shined.

Raimundo smirked, "Well old man, get ready to go back to China."

"Thank you, Raimundo."

_"Thank you, Raimundo."_

* * *

Raimundo opened his eyes; the vault was closed above him. He cursed and ran to the top of the stairs and banged on the ceiling, "Hello? I'm stuck here! Hello?" he kicked the door and fell backwards. Luckily, he caught a slightly open stone box. 

"What the-" he opened the box, "Ah! Serpent's tail!" he turned ghostly and slid right out of the vault door. He landed on both feet and dropped the Wu.

"Raimundo," he turned and found Kimiko right behind him, "What are you doing?"

"Um," he scratched the back of his head; "Trying to escape from suffocation?" he smiled nervously.

_**(XS)**_

Raimundo fell on his mat creating dust all over him, "Ow." he coughed violently and waved his hand to move the dust away.

"Hello Raimundo!" Omi appeared out of no where, "How is your day?" Omi opened his eyes to find Raimundo hugging his lamp in the corner of the room, "Oh, I am most sorry Raimundo."

Raimundo jumped away from the lamp and sat in the proper position. He cleared his throat, "Ahem, what are you doing here Omi?" he flushed.

"Master Fung informed me to tell you it is time for our daily training!" he grinned.

'What's with the grin?' "Yeah, I'll be there in a second."

Omi nodded and walked away.

**_(XS)_**

"Young monks, the key to this exercise are balance." said Master Fung.

"Easy for him to say," Raimundo stared at the pile of bowls in front of him, "How're we supposed to balance a million objects at once?" he whispered to Kimiko.

Kimiko giggled.

Omi started to stack the bowls on his head, on his arm and on his leg, "Oh, such a simple task for a Xiaolin apprentice like me!" he grinned. He started to teeter.

Clay stared at the bowls, "Um, Master Fung, how're we supposed to balance all of these bowls?"

"Find a way, young monk." Master Fung walked towards the kitchen, "I shall be back in a moment."

Raimundo stacked several bowls on his head, "Look at me, I'm a bowl balancer…oops." the bowls slipped from his head and fell on the ground, "Uh oh."

Omi fell, "Ow…AH!" he missed ten bowls.

Kimiko slipped and fell; she was soon surrounded by pieces of ceramic bowls.

Clay continued to stare at his bowls, "I'm not trying that, no way."

Master Fung appeared behind Clay, "But to try, even if the challenge seems impossible, will teach you to become stronger." he sipped the tea.

Clay gasped, "Master Fung!"

"Master Fung," Kimiko stood up dusting herself, "This is impossible. We can't balance all of these," she let a bowl dangle on her finger, "It's too hard."

Dojo flew out of Omi's robe, "Look alive kids! We got a new Sheng Gong Wu!" he brought out the scroll and opened it, "The shard of lightning! It allows you to freeze time."

"Cool!" Raimundo whistled.

**_(XS)_**

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown! My monkey staff against your sword of the storm," Jack hit the bottom of the staff on the ground, "First one to cry mercy loses."

Raimundo, "Bring it sissy boy!"

"I'm not a sissy boy!"

"SHUT UP AND DO THE STUPID SHOWDOWN ALREADY!" a very pissed off Kimiko yelled from a nearby cliff.

"Xiaolin showdown!"

Rocks flew everywhere; the water spiraled around the pavements of rocks.

"Gong Yi Tampai!"

Water flooded where they stood, Jack slipped while trying to run and fell in the water. Raimundo jumped high in the air and landed on a dry area of pavement.

Jack growled, "Monkey staff!" a tail emerged from his behind and he grew tons of facial hair. Then he laughed.

Raimundo growled, "Sword of the storm!" he spun the sword quickly attracting water. As soon as water was thickly caked onto the sword, he quickly stopped and thrust the sword towards Jack.

Jack screamed and ran away with the monkey staff in his tail. He escaped just before the pile of water hit him. He just got wet instead, "Okay, note to self, after world domination, create giant walls to block the sea."

"What does that have to do with you getting wet?" Clay whispered to Omi.

Jack sighed, "I guess it's time to cheat, Jackbots, ATTACK!" he pointed to Raimundo, then scratched himself.

The robots raced towards Raimundo. Raimundo gasped as he flung himself backwards. He placed his hands on the ground, did a back flip and hit two robots, "Whose next?" he smirked, the adrenalin pumping through his veins.

"Remember Raimundo," Omi cried, "What would Omi do!"

Kimiko slapped her forehead, "Just don't mess up!"

Raimundo straightened his back and lifted his arms above his head. The sky turned grey and dark, thunder blasted through the silence and lightening lit the darkness. A cone of wind was pushed down on his hands, "Eat this!" he dropped his arms in front of him and aimed for Jack.

Jack screamed, "MERCY!"

And it was over.

* * *

"Hello." 

Raimundo looked up. His eyes were sad and pathetic.

"You look so sad!" the woman bent down to his level, "You know what? I'm going to give you something you'll really like."

His expression did not change, not one bit.

She sighed, lifted him and tucked him under her arm, "I'm going to give you a bath and a nice bed to sleep in."

"LADY, LET ME GO!"

* * *

Raimundo opened his eyes, "What…" he sat up and found himself in his cubicle, "Oh, I did it again." he sighed. 

He looked at the pendent next to him. He picked it up in his hands and caressed it carefully following the groove of the swirl, "Papai," he whispered, "Why did I keep this?"

**_(XS)_  
**

**Yeah, shorter than I wanted it to be XD, I had to work on a geography story for homework and I had a butt load of things to do. I always have a ton of free time though, so I'll occasionally update this.**

**Again, thanks for reviewing/alerts/looking at this sad piece of….thing. Well, I shall leave you with one thing:**

"**I am dumped in the garbage cans." XD little Omi cracks my up. I made that up though, if you like it take it. I don't care.**


	3. Curse

**Yes, be confused, be very confused XD. To be honest, I'm making up the story as I got. It's the only way I can write XD. I plan it when before I sleep (Yes, I kinda talk to myself in bed….I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO DOES THAT!). Anyway, if you're confused, than I don't know, I didn't feel like continuing the last chapter so blah. **

**I purposely did all of that…stuff. XD yeah, um, there is a reason for the mysterious woman and she play a part in Rai's life. I don't see him as a little orphan on the streets...though every city has a bad part and he is possibly part of it.**

**So, in music class, we read some books on the Hispanic region (if this offends you, tell me and I'll change it right away.) and I picked a Brazil book. So, I read some things about body language on there. You know all of those stereotype Italian chef things? Brazilians do that (aka kiss their lips with their fingers.) and the other thing where the fingers are pressed together and faced up and moving the hand up and down…yeah…Brazilian. XD it was so weird. I read the whole dealie about snapping. They snap when they're in pain, when someone's is in trouble, blah. And they snap in some way I can't do XD. Look, I read this, if this seems inaccurate…sorry. Oh, also, I read that the letter 'X' is pronounced like 'SH' (I think, I forgot sort of) in Portuguese (or Brazil) so that might explain why it says "Xiaolin Showdown" instead of Shaolin or whatever. **

**Oh my gosh, I am over analyzing this whole thing. XD gonna stop…now.**

**Oh yesh, www. dictionary .com is the site….just no spaces. When you get on the homepage, search for translator/translate link. Then TADA! You can translate the Portuguese I put on the first chapter.**

**Man, I write one of the longest author notes ever. Anyway, XD Raimundo/Kimiko hinting….sort of, XD I hate romance. I don't know why. I just find it too sappy for my tastes. I like angst… **

**Fear the OC's XD I am my own enemy. They don't affect much in the plot line, except for maybe one. But she has to be in the story line, no romance, she's like…thirty some 00. XD ya, and Jun and Xia are names. I checked on the internet. The whole thing shall soon be clear. **

_**(XS)**_

Raimundo sighed and strung the pendent around his neck, "Oh well." he stood from where he was and stretched his arms.

"Hey Rai," Kimiko poked her head in, "You feeling okay?"

Raimundo nodded and pulled the clump of hair from his eyes, "Yeah, I guess." he cleared his throat, "What time is it?"

Kimiko checked the watch on her wrist, "Seven o' clock p.m." she smiled, "Just in time for dinner." she smiled, "Need help?"

Raimundo clicked his tongue, "I'm not a baby." he tried a step forward and fell on his stomach, "Ow." he lifted his head, "What's wrong with my legs?"

Kimiko laughed, "You've been "asleep" for five days!" she sighed, "You hit your head on a rock."

"Oh," Raimundo tried standing, "But standing is fine." he tried another step forward. This time he caught the curtains, "And the walking part is just…"

Kimiko ran under Raimundo's arm and wrapped her arm around his torso to support his body, "Let me help." she pulled him along as he staggered through the hallway.

"Thanks." Raimundo smiled.

Kimiko smirked, "Now, in exchange for this, I want you to get rid of the virus in my PDA."

"You drive a pretty bad bargain."

"Shut up."

_**(XS)**_

"Two hundred reais."

"Oh dear," she stared at her purse and sighed, "Here." she handed the money to the cashier and grabbed the bag full of gifts, "Oh dear!"

"Need help lady?" the cashier asked.

"Oh no, I'm fine." she smiled. She balanced all the items in her arms and somehow walked out of the store door without hitting, knocking down, or tripping on anything.

"Raimundo will love these!" she stared at the soccer equipments in the bag and smiled happily.

"Stop thief!"

She looked to the right of her, "Great." she placed the items on the ground and stepped in front of the thief.

"Hey Chinese lady, get out of the way!" he held out a gun, "Or else I'll shoot."

Everything was a blur. But after about five seconds, the burglar was on the ground holding his groin and the young lady was dusting her jeans.

She cleared her throat; "I don't tolerate thieves." she snorted and bent down to get the bag full of…things.

"WATCH OUT!"

_**(XS)**_

Raimundo's eyes glittered. The package was for him, "YAY!" he grinned.

"Oh," Omi jumped around the box, "What's inside?"

Raimundo started to open the box, "I don't know, but I do know it's from Jun." he smirked.

"Who is Jun?" Omi stopped jumping.

"The lady who took me in," he pulled the rest of the tape off, "She was the one who started my successful circus career." he pulled open the flaps, "Score!"

Inside were soccer balls, pumps, new clothes and new shoes, plus stuff that were for his friends (As indicated by the note.).

Omi's eyes went wide, "Oh is there anything for me?"

Raimundo shook his head slowly, "Yeah, there is." he pulled out a abnormally long package that indicated it was for Omi, "Here." he threw it.

Omi caught it and opened it quickly, "Oh, what is this?" he laid the long wooden sticks on the ground.

"Ah cool stilts!"

"What are these…stilts?" Omi stared at the stilts.

Raimundo picked them up and stood them parallel to each other, "You walk with them," he indicated the steps on them, "You put your feet here and walk."

Omi climbed on as Raimundo held them, "Like this?"

Raimundo nodded and let go.

Omi started to wobble. Forward to backwards and to the side, he finally fell.

Raimundo smacked his head, "You need to move not just stand there!"

Omi snapped his head up, "Well, it may seem as if that is easy to you," he stood up and flailed his arms, "But I cannot move like you say so!" he shrieked. He continued to rant on and on about how embarrassing it was that he was an apprentice and so on and so forth.

Raimundo rolled his eyes and walked away not wanting to hear the end of the useless rant.

* * *

"The circus?" he stuffed the piece of bread in his mouth. 

"Yes," she smiled, "You'll love the circus. You really will."

He stared at the poster on the table. The colors attracted him; bright red, blue, yellow, green and purple. There were clowns and acrobats; strongmen and ballerinas. He swallowed the food in his mouth, "It looks fun." he muttered.

She ruffled his hair, "Good, good."

He never knew that **joining** the circus instead of seeing the circus was an option.

"_Join the circus."_

* * *

Raimundo opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, "What's happening to me?" 

_**(XS)**_

"I challenge you Jack Spicer!" Omi pointed at Jack, "My reversing mirror against your shroud of shadows! The game is follow the leader!"

"Aw, that's not fair!"

"Fine," Omi growled, "The game is truth or dare!"

"Alright Omi, I accept your challenge."

Kimiko raised an eyebrow, "Truth or dare?"

"It's a free…showdown." Dojo shrugged.

"Xiaolin showdown!" they cried in unison. The whole scene changed into your typical seventies talk show scene.

"What the hell," Raimundo looked around from his audience seat, "What is this?"

Kimiko's eye twitched, "It's so tacky."

"It's like grandma's Sunday best." Clay whistled.

"GONG YI TAMPAI!"

Omi pressed his button, "Jack, I dare you to," he thought for a moment, "Call me the greatest, strongest, swiftest warrior you have ever seen!"

"That's it?" Jack cried, "Can I get an opponent with some vision here?"

"JUST DO IT SISSY BOY!" Raimundo cried.

"I'M NOT A SISSY BOY!" cried Jack. He sighed, "Fine, Omi is the greatest, strongest, swiftest warrior I have ever seen." he blew a raspberry.

Omi smiled pleasantly, "Oh, you flatter me Jack Spicer." he cleared his throat, "Make your move!"

Jack smirked and slapped the red button, "I dare you to pull your pants down and jump up and down with a squirrel in your hand!"

Omi twitched, "Squirrel?" he squeaked.

Jack laughed "evilly", "What's wrong? Scared?"

A small cute squirrel appeared from the ceiling and landed on Omi's head. It squeaked happily and made itself comfortable on the round spot.

Omi exploded and screamed bloody murder and started to run in little circles, "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" he fainted right there.

"YES!" Jack thrusts his hands in the air, index and pinky finger up, "Jack Spicer has done it again!"

The whole place went back to the normal.

"Ha, ha, the crystal glasses, reversing mirror **and** the shroud of shadows, is mine!" the metal rock music played as he laughed away into the sky.

Clay picked up Omi, "Hey little fella," he pulled the squirrel away, "You okay?"

Omi groaned, "Oh no, I am most ashamed of myself." he sniffed, "I have lost three Sheng Gong Wu." he sighed.

"Aw, it's okay Omi," Kimiko gently touched Omi's bald head, "You're afraid of squirrels."

"Again," Omi jumped off of Clay's arms, "It was most shameful." he crossed his arms and looked up at Kimiko.

"Man," Raimundo laughed, "I wouldn't say we left empty handed." he picked up the crystal glasses.

Omi gasped, "Oh joy!"

_**(XS)**_

"YOU FOOL!" Wuya cried nearly deafening Jack, "HOW CAN YOU DROP THE CRYSTAL GLASSES!" she growled, "IF ONLY I WAS SOLID!"

"Wuya, Wuya, Wuya" Jack smirked, "We still have the reversing mirror." he held up the mirror, "We're half-way there!"

Wuya groaned and floated away cursing the boy who was her very doom.

_**(XS)**_

Raimundo sat on the window edge and stared at the moon. He didn't want to sleep. He sighed and ruffled his hair; "This is getting stupid." he stood from his perch and walked to his cubicle.

He eyed the soccer ball in the corner, "Well, if I can't sleep, might as well play." he grabbed the ball and ran outside snickering all the way.

"Alright!" he cried and threw the ball in the air.

The ball fell and bounced off of Raimundo's foot. It was kicked to the left and right, kicked into the air and was bounced off of Raimundo's head.

Raimundo laughed the familiar feeling of the heart pounding excitement of his favorite sport.

Kimiko watched him. All the laughing and kicking woke her up. She smiled and yawned, "Better get back to sleep." she walked away.

* * *

"Come on Raimundo, you can do better than that!" she cried from the below. 

Raimundo shivered. He was shaking with fear.

"Don't worry Raimundo," she cried, "You're being supported by the rope! You won't fall! And if you do, there's a net!" she pointed to the net.

He swallowed, "Okay Jun!" he jumped for it. Unfortunately the rope snapped releasing Raimundo. He screamed in utter fear.

"Oh my GOD!" she ran under the net, "Pedro, I told you to fix the hole!" she yelled at the man on the platform.

"I did!"

Raimundo started to cry, "Please God, don't let me die." he fainted. He felt himself fall on something soft…and warm.

"Raimundo, are you okay?"

"…_are you okay?_"

* * *

Raimundo opened his eyes and found the sun in his face. He turned over quickly and rubbed his eyes, "Damn," he cursed, "This is bull." 

He stood up looked around for the ball. He spotted it under the tree.

"Heh, someday, this curse will be the death of me." he muttered and sighed with a sarcastic smile.

**_(XS)_**

"Hey partner," Clay looked up from his frenzy of eating, "Where were you?"

Raimundo cringed slightly. "Dude, close your mouth." he sighed and sat next to Omi, "Same goes for you little guy."

"Looks who's talking," Kimiko pointed her chopsticks at Raimundo, "You think your all etiquette?" she scoffed.

"Whatever," Raimundo grabbed an apple, "Hey, where's Master Fung today?"

Everyone gulped.

"Don't you know Rai?"

Raimundo shook his head slowly, "No, I don't."

"Monks," she appeared, "Hurry and finish your breakfast."

Raimundo turned his head, "What's going on?"

And there she stood, tall and smirking, "I am Xia," she crossed her arms, "And I'm substituting as Master in this temple.

And all hell broke loose.

**_(XS)_**

"My legs hurt."

"Everyone's legs hurt Rai."

"Not me! I have the strongest legs….okay, now they hurt."

"This is even worse than being a flea in a sea of dogs."

"What?"

"Never mind."

Xia stepped in, "This is a strength exercise," she walked back and forth, "All of you will meet greater evil than Wuya. You must develop strength in your legs. They are more important than your arms."

The four dragons were sitting on air in the middle of the hallway with weights on their laps.

"If this is to develop strength, then why are you destroying our ability to feel our legs?" Raimundo asked.

Xia slapped his head, "Don't underestimate the limit of your strengths." she sighed, "You are all children, but you are all extremely strong."

They all started to twitch.

"Please Master Xia, let us go!"

Xia smiled, "Okay, you may rest."

They all flopped down groaning and sighing with relief.

"But first, clean the floors."

Raimundo cursed loudly, "Oops." he slapped his mouth.

"Kimiko, what does-"

"DON'T SAY IT!"

**_(XS)_**

"Master Fung!" Jun smiled and closed the magazine, "How are you?"

Master Fung smiled, "I am well, I can see you aren't doing so fine." he sighed.

Jun laughed, "Aw, I'm getting prosthetics. It's just my legs, not my life." she smiled, "But shit, it's going to be a time to explain to Raimundo." she thought to herself.

Master Fung sat on the chair nearby, "Now, I have something to tell you about Raimundo."

Jun smiled sadly, "That he momentarily joined the Heylin side?"

"No, something worse…"

Jun frowned, "What…" she stared eye to eye with him, "No, it's too early," she laughed, "It can't be."

He could only nod.

"Shit," she cursed, "Damn it to HELL!" she spat, "This hasn't happened since…Dashi and his little overdevelopment. And when that happened, the biggest mistake took place." she growled.

Master Fung pressed his fingers on his forehead, "The making of Sheng Gong Wu can not happen again." he strained.

**_(XS)_**

Xia nodded her head as she held the telephone in her hands, "Yes, I understand." she dropped the phone on the base, "Damn you Dashi," she growled, "You just had to become a grand master, didn't you?" she kicked the stand and stalked away.

**_(XS)_**

"What?" Raimundo cried, "Why can't I go?"

Xia scowled, "Because…" she looked at the bucket and mop at the corner, "The floors are still dirty and someone needs to stay behind!"

"But, Omi, Kimiko or Clay can do that!" Raimundo cried, "Or even Dojo!"

"Hey," Dojo growled, "More respect for the fifteen-hundred year old dragon!"

Raimundo was desperate, "I have to go! We all do! We're the **four** dragons! Not three!" he grabbed his head, "There were actually four musketeers, not three!" he held his hand up with four fingers up.

Xia sighed and held her forehead and looked out the window, "I'm sorry, but it's important that you stay behind."

Raimundo growled, "FINE!" he stomped away.

Xia looked down at Dojo, "You think I should have told him the truth?"

Dojo shook his head no, "He would probably try out his new attacks. Just like Dashi."

Xia smirked and clicked her tongue, "This is bull," she growled, "Jun just had to continue her legacy." she laughed.

Dojo sighed, "Better get to the others," he started to slither away, "I wonder what their reactions will be?"

"I bet you one-hundred-sixty Yuan Renminbi that they'll be glad." she smirked.

"You're on!"

* * *

Raimundo clutched onto the soft blanket around his body, "Where's my mom?" he asked the officer, "Where's mommy?" 

The man looked at him sadly, "Oh, um," he bent down to Raimundo's eye level, "She's not here at the moment." he smiled sadly.

"Oh," Raimundo looked at his feet. A hole was in his socks, "Can you tell mommy to come back?" he looked up, "I can't find teddy."

"Oh crap," another officer appeared, "You didn't tell him?"

"I can't tell a kid?" hissed the first officer.

"Tell me what?" Raimundo started, "Where's mommy?" his voice rose, "WHERE'S MOMMY?" he yelled, "DAD DID SOMETHING TO HER, DIDN'T HE!" he screamed, "DIDN'T HE?"

"Raimundo," the insanity, "Mommy's under the blanket, she's sleeping." he laughed.

Raimundo eyed his insane father and ran towards the stretcher, "Mommy-"

"Kid! DON'T!"

Raimundo pulled the red and white sheet off. His eyes were wide; he gripped the blood stained sheet in his hands. The blood on the stretcher piled over the edge and splattered on his socks, "Mommy?" he let go of the sheet and grabbed one of her hands, "This isn't funny," he laughed, "It isn't Halloween."

"Kid," the officer pulled Raimundo away, "Look away." he tried to cover the kid's eyes.

Raimundo slapped it away, "Mommy's dead, isn't she." he started to cry, "Daddy was always talking about how he was going to get revenge on everyone. He said he wouldn't hurt me," he wiped the tears from his cheeks with his fist, "But he lied to me. He hurt me." he wailed and buried his face into his hands.

_"Mommy's under the blanket, she's sleeping."_

* * *

Raimundo gasped, "Crap," he cursed and stared at his hands, "It won't leave me alone." 

**_(XS)_**

**Oh wow, I both cursed and made it more violent. XD I made it too angsty, but I just figured that this could be what happened.**

**Okay, so I read a summary on the episode "Omi Town" and everyone, except Omi, gets gifts for Chinese New Year. Unless it came with a note saying "From Mom and Dad." it is from Jun XD. **

**I created two OC's, not one, TWO! Wonderful, I'm gonna try to make them NOT Mary Sues. So far, Xia isn't really one, and Jun is sort of one. REMIND ME TO MAKE NO MORE OC'S! **


	4. Wu Supreme

**Ah yes, shower me in praise XD no, just joking. Anyway, I am finally bringing back the importance of the bluebird! YAY! I forgot about before ; so it's back in this chapter in some form; memory, battle, torture 00 whatever.**

**_

* * *

dArkliTe-sPirit_: And it's read "This hasn't happened since…Dashi and his overdevelopment. And when that happened the biggest mistake took place." Okay, you got that, but then:**

**Then it goes to Fung "The making of Sheng Gong Wu."**

**Fung continues the statement, okay?**

**

* * *

Raimundo angst is commonly used in fan fictions, I know. But, I just had to do one ; I swear! I have a strange problem of when I really like a character, I must place them in a death/angst/torture scene 00 it's really weird. Most would want the best; I want the worst…then best XD. **

**Sorry for the looooooonnnggg author's notes, but then again, book introductions and stuff are even longer than half a page. **

**Oh yes, I would like help on the Portuguese XD the translator is REALLY bad.**

**The parentheses that I add are additions to the story, not author notes. If you read the Harry Potter books, there are more than plenty of that in them. Just, I don't put dialogue. **

**I would also like to add, Dowager not only means who gains the stuff from her dead husband, but a respected elderly lady. And Wuya is over a thousand years old…and she's respected in some aspect…so…I'm just gonna put it in cause I need vocab to fill. If that didn't make any sense…sorry.**

**_(XS)_**

Raimundo washed his hands, the all the soap in the whole temple at his disposal and he couldn't wash out the feeling. The water ran warm and cold, the feeling still wouldn't disappear.

He slapped his hands until they were red, he bit his own hands, and he stepped on his own hands. The feeling still won't go away.

"Damn," he cursed, "It hurts." he rubbed his hands gently and went around to look for ice. The very thought of the blood made him shiver uncontrollably. He cursed one more time.

Xia stared at him from a distance and sighed, "This is getting ridiculous," she thought, "Should I tell him?" she pondered, sipping the tea.

"Master Xia, where is the ice?" he surprised her.

"We're out, I can make some if you like?" she settled the cup on the table and pointed to her hand.

Raimundo raised an eyebrow, "No, never mind."

Xia pointed at his hands, "Why are you rubbing them? They get caught in something?"

Raimundo dropped his arms, "No," he walked away, "No."

An eerie silence filled the small room. Xia shivered, "I think…I'll go train."

**_(XS)_**

There was something wrong. It seemed so **very** wrong, they lost to Jack Spicer. **The** Jack Spicer who was so stupid and wimpy that even his little baby cousin could out wit him.

And alas, there they were sitting under the shade of the tree, three Sheng Gong Wu short. The shroud of shadows, third arm sash AND the new Sheng Gong Wu, wings of Tinabi. It was all…lovely.

"Do no be depressed my friends," Omi smiled, "At least we did not lose the serpent's tail!" he laughed nervously and sighed.

Kimiko pouted, "That's because it's all the way back at the temple in an air tight vault." she sighed, "This is so depressing."

"You can say that again," Clay snapped the tree branch off and quietly apologized to the tree, "This was more embarrassing than being Uncle Brandy on Christmas day."

Omi slumped over on a rock, "I am dumped in the garbage cans."

"Down in the dumps, Omi." Kimiko sighed, "Down in the dumps."

"Oh yes," Omi rolled over falling off the rock, "That too."

"Come on," Dojo cried appearing from the tree, "Cheer up! At least we are safe from Wuya's return as evil queen of the world!"

"Dowager Princess," added Kimiko "Isn't there someone more evil than her?"

"Yes," shivered Dojo, "But I don't want to say their names."

An uncomfortable silence filled the air around them. The birds sung and the river rushed.

"Okay, I am officially bored."

**_(XS)_**

"Bluebird," a faint tweet, "Here in China." a beautiful melody plays in the air.

Raimundo brought out his hand and whistled, "Here, come here." the bird cocks it head and hops on his finger. Raimundo smiled, "There, there," he cooed, "Be calm."

Calm, a word that wasn't common around here.

Seeing the bluebird made him calm, happy. Why?

Raimundo whistled a tune.

Xia watched, "Loves the bluebirds?" she sighed and rubbed her head, "Bet a bluebird could bring him out of a tunnel of pain." she leaned against the doorway.

Raimundo whistled a tune.

**_(XS)_**

Master Fung's punishments, was to wallow in the guilt that they built up. Master Xia's punishments were a lot more…difficult if you will.

Clay struggled to keep himself balanced, "This is impossible," he wobbled, "Is it?"

"By what she said," Kimiko gasped, "This was actually used.

Omi stayed perfectly balanced, "This is very easy for an apprentice like me!"

Xia came by and placed a pile of books and weights on his head, "Try it now Omi." she walked away.

Omi teetered, "Never mind what I said."

Raimundo was settled next to Kimiko, "I guess I'm glad I was held back." he snickered and stood up, "Well, good luck!" he ran away laughing.

Kimiko growled, "Oh, if I wasn't on this thing, I would…" she barked…literally.

"Come on, you can balance on a one legged stool!" Xia smirked as she appeared; "The whole point in this is to focus." she momentarily became serious, laughed, and then walked away.

Their eyes followed her, "What was that about?"

"I don't know, and I don't want to know."

**_(XS)_**

He sighed and turned off the shower faucet, "Shower." he mumbled randomly and shook his head to release some water from his hair.

A banging on the door, "Hurry up Rai!" it was Kimiko, "I need a shower!"

"Just getting out!" cried Raimundo. He wiped the water from his face and wrapped a nearby towel around his waist.

"Come on, you take hour long showers! I've been waiting forever and I'm coming in whether or not you are ready!"

"Ew, pervert."

"I'm not a PERVERT!"

Raimundo snickered; "Maybe I'll just stay in here all day." he sat on the bathtub edge, "You can always use the hose outside."

"WHAT?" Kimiko started to kick the door, "I'm going to strangle you, you, you…bastard!

Raimundo smirked and stood from his where he sat, "Fine, I'll come out." he ruffled his wet hair.

"Thank God…"

Raimundo opened the door to face a pissed Kimiko, "Here you go my lady, the bathroom is ready for your pleasure." he pressed his back against the door.

Kimiko huffed, slightly flushed, "Thank you." she mumbled and rushed in.

Raimundo closed the door and sighed.

Omi walked up to the bathroom with a towel in his arms.

"Bathroom used by a girl." Raimundo pointed to the door, "Better to not go in."

Omi stared at the door, "Why's that?" Omi cocked his head slightly, "I do not understand."

Raimundo coughed, "Um, yeah, women have different parts then we do. And it's really bad that we see their…parts." he coughed again and scratched his head.

Omi shrugged, "Okay." he walked away to the other bathroom next to this one, "I'll just go in here."

Raimundo smirked, "I wonder why Kimiko didn't use the other one?"

"That's because there was a cockroach in there!" shrieked Kimiko.

**_(XS)_**

Wuya smirked a ghostly smile. It was in her head, that pendent, swinging back and forth, back and forth. She did wonder where that damn spirit went after it brought her back into the box. After seeing that pendent, she could sense the aura emitting from it.

The time was coming; it won't be long before she can truly fulfill world domination. The only thing to do is to obtain the serpent's tail, destroy the pendent and obtain its powers, and then…to kill…

"WUYA!" Jack screamed interrupting Wuya's train of thoughts, "Did you see my monkey staff?"

Wuya growled, "Jack, I'm not your mother. It's on the table." she pointed at the lit table in the middle of the whole dark room.

Jack laughed nervously, "Oh, ah, thanks." he grabbed the monkey staff.

Wuya gasped, "Oh, it's a new Sheng Gong Wu!"

Dojo started shivering, "It's called the Wushu helmet…WAIT!"

Wuya started swimming in circles, "There is more! It's the silver manta ray!"

Dojo started to literally bounce off the wall, "There is another one! It's the glove of Jisaku AND the thorn of thunder bolt!"

Wuya was shooting in and out of Jack, "Hurry! HURRY! We must obtain ALL of them!"

Dojo was twisting himself around Clay's neck, "Hurry, before I die from anticipation!"

Clay choked, "You mean until I die from your strangling!"

Xia paced back and forth nervously, "This isn't good," she bit her thumb nail, "Shit." she cursed.

Raimundo sat on a chair, "I have to stay behind, right?"

Xia screamed, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" she slapped him upright his head, "THIS IS THE BIGGEST THING EVER! YOU HEAR ME? E-V-E-R!" she cried and grabbed her head stopping where she was, "Oh my God, why have you forsaken us DASHI!"

"Dashi?'

"Never mind," coughed Xia, "Never mind."

* * *

"I'm nervous," Raimundo gasped, "Really nervous." 

Jun scoffed, "Don't be," she played with his hair, "Just be yourself."

Raimundo could only laugh, "That's what they always say." he sighed and looked at his shoes.

Jun patted Raimundo's back, "Raimundo, you are strong. You'll be fine. Don't be afraid to show the world that you are alive." she smiled and looked at the temple, "Ah, I haven't been to China in so long." she shaded her eyes, "Oh look, I think you better hurry. I see your master up front."

Raimundo nodded, "Um, I'll see you Jun, and-"

Jun hugged him tightly cutting him off, "Bye, bye Raimundo. Be happy."

Strange, they usually say have fun. Does that mean something was going to happen?

_"Be happy."_

* * *

Raimundo gasped, "Where am I?" 

"On Dojo," replied Kimiko, she was grabbing Raimundo by his waist, "We had to hurry and Master Xia wouldn't stay behind…so we just brought you as you were." she flushed, "Now grab on so I can let you go."

Raimundo rolled his eyes, slightly flushed, "Yeah, yeah."

"There," Dojo pointed to the deserted island, "On that island!"

"Great," Clay sighed, "It's all gonna be in a nut shell."

"Oh," Omi was excited, "What kind of nut shell?"

Clay shook his head slowly, "Forget it Omi."

**_(XS)_  
**

**Yay! Are you happy? I made it short because…I just can't continue like this! XD have fun!**

**Yes, shorter, so what? **


	5. Trust me?

**Ah, I guess I should turn up the violence, and angst XD nobody wants to read a random story. Sorry, it's just hard to be serious. **

**I made a new story, yes, but it's only going to be 2 chapters. That's all. It is a take on what I think was in the past, there are 2 OCs just because it has to fit. Also, I added some content from the new story in here, since the story is completely on my take on the conflict between Dashi and Wuya. It's kinda weird…**

**My take on the Sheng Gong Wu…is that it's a mistake! Why? Because it is both an object of great power and great destruction; Wuya can use it to make herself extremely powerful, the monks can use it to create a better environment for the world. Like the orb of tornami, we can get all the water the world needs for drinking, showering, watering, etc. But then, the orb can also create giant floods (Think of the Katrina disaster 00 tons of molds, death, swamps…) and kill. It's also a matter of perspective; they think it's a mistake. Others can think it's a phenomenon. MY OPINION! Just, don't take this whole thing seriously XD I already feel stupid. **

**Now, read!**

**_(XS)_**

A dismal place it was, the forest was dark, and the sky was completely covered by trees. In the middle of the whole island was an active volcano threatening to destroy ever sign of life on this piece of land.

Clay shivered; "This is as creepy as mama's cellar." he pulled down his hat so that his eyes were covered from the horrors.

Kimiko groaned in disgust, "Ew," she tried to shake off the cobweb on her arm, "Let's just grab the Wus and get out of here."

Raimundo spun in small circles as he walked along, "This place sure is weird," he pointed to the sky, "Look, a tarantula!"

Kimiko shrieked and took five miles ahead of them.

Omi looked at the spider which landed on his head, "Oh, what a most interesting creature."

Raimundo widened his eyes and slapped the spider off Omi's head swiftly, "Yeah, let's try not to have poisonous spiders land on our heads…" he pulled Omi along.

Xia growled and muttered complaints, profanities and curses towards Dashi.

"There," Dojo pointed to the small cave, "In there!"

"Thanks losers!" Jack appeared out of no where, "I'll be taking the Wus, if you don't mine!" he laughed manically and just floated there.

Xia raised an eyebrow, "This is…normal?" she pointed at Jack, "Back then, guys just walked in beat the crap out of you and then stole the stuff. Not appear out of no where and be too wimp to come down and beat you up."

Kimiko snickered, "Um, well, this is the twenty-first century…" she laughed.

Jack growled, "Oh yeah? Wanna take me on? Bet you can't beat me with one punch!" he laughed, "You probably can't even get up here in one jump!" he laughed manically again.

Xia looked up at him, her eyes full of TRUE evil, "Oh, really?" she laughed and jumped. She held out a fist and it turned into ice.

Jack screamed.

The fist collided with his face distorting his features.

Omi gasped, "Great ghost of DASHI!" Xia landed safely, "Were you a dragon of water?"

Xia nodded and placed her hands on her hips, "So? I was the dragon of water, so what?"

Omi's eyes were shining, "Water is a most powerful element, isn't it!"

Xia nodded and shot out her arm towards Jack. The water came out like a hand and grabbed his body, "Well, it's not as powerful as the wind, but it is powerful." she smirked and spun in a swift circle letting go of Jack.

"DARN YOU!"

Xia scoffed, "Too wimp to swear."

Raimundo laughed, "I hear that!"

**_(XS)_**

"Thank you so very much Master Xia," Omi bowed respectively, "Now," he sped up to her, "Can you teach me the ways of the water element?"

Xia sighed and rolled her eyes, "I shouldn't have told him, shouldn't I?"

Kimiko laughed, "Here, Rai, take the Wus to the vault."

Raimundo nodded. He walked to the vault with the large amount of Wus in his arms, "Gosh, this is really heavy, CLAY!" he cried, "Help me with the load!"

Clay ran over and grabbed two of the Wus, "There you go."

Xia peeled Omi off of her leg, "Okay little boy, personal space." she motioned the invisible space.

Omi opened his mouth, "But-"

Xia held an ice staff at his head "Try and clamp yourself at me for no reason, and I'll send you all the way to the States."

Omi grinned nervously and ran away.

Xia let the ice melt in her hands into water, "Master Xia," Xia turned to Kimiko, "Who was the dragon of fire?"

Xia fell silent, "You don't want to know." was her only reply, and she walked away.

Kimiko stared at Xia, "I wonder why…" she sighed and stared at the orange sky.

Xia sighed, sat on a chair inside the kitchen, and sipped her tea; she grabbed her right side, "Damn, it still hurts."

**_(XS)_**

Raimundo landed on his mat, "I wonder how Jun is doing…" he sighed and turned on his side staring at his teddy bear, "What are you looking at." he mumbled. He slapped his forehead, "Great, now I'm talking to a teddy bear." he thought.

"Raimundo," Xia appeared at his doorway, "It's time for training."

Raimundo groaned and rolled onto his back, "Do I have to?"

"Yes," Xia snapped, "Now get up." she turned sharply, her hands in opposite sleeves, and walked away.

"Geez," Raimundo sat up, "What's eating her?"

_"Good-bye Wuya." Xia whispered. She looked at the box in her hands, "Dashi," she choked, "How did this happen?"_

_Dashi looked at the clouds, "I don't know Xia…"_

_Xia started to sob, "Lee and Master is dead, Wuya turned evil and is stuck in this damn box, you turned into a grand master…" she wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve, "And you and Dojo are now hiding the Sheng Gong Wu so you won't be around." she started to wail. "I can't take it! Our whole ring of friendship…BROKEN!" she threw the box at the ground, "Damn the world! Damn everything!" she sobbed into her hands._

_Dashi sighed and pulled down the hat to conceal his eyes, "Pipe down Xia, you're making a ruckus." a small tear slid down his cheek._

_"How can you say that?" Xia screamed, she turned sharply, "Our whole life as a family, GONE!" she threw her hands in the air, "This is bull, this whole thing is a damn medley of confusion!" she dropped her arms, tears still streaming down her face._

_Dojo climbed onto Xia's shoulder, "Hey Xia, it's raining…"_

_Xia wiped her tears away and glanced at Dashi, "Yeah, it's raining…"_

**_(XS)_**

Master Fung sighed, "Are you going to be okay without my assistance?"

Jun smirked, "Yeah, I am a dragon after all!"

"You **were** a dragon." he added.

Jun growled, "Whatever."

Master Fung smiled, "I can see your energy is back."

"Hey, I was the dragon of earth, I am as strong as a rock!" she flexed invisible muscles.

Master Fung sighed, "What am I to do with you?" he pointed to her metal legs.

Jun laughed nervously, "Ah ha, yeah, I'm gonna be fine…" she looked at him directly, "Don't worry." and she smiled that bright smile that won a million hearts.

Master Fung smiled, "Good, because I expect you back at the temple for training."

"WHAT?"

**_(XS)_**

"Master Fung is coming back?"

"YAY!"

"Wait, you're still staying here?"

Silence.

"You kids are so cruel."

"Whatever."

"Yeah!"

"Oh my God, all of you SHUT UP!" she barked.

"Yes ma'm."

"Oh, by the way Raimundo, Jun's coming to train here," Xia smiled, "You better get ready."

Raimundo gaped, and then fainted.

"Crap," Xia cursed, "Did he fall into another temporary coma?"

"I think so."

"Shit, we can't let Jun know!"

"Why?"

"SHE'LL KILL US ALL!"

"Oh no."

* * *

Blood, blood, everywhere; rain, rain, soaked in his hair; tears, tears, in his eyes, he is crying, crying, crying… 

"Hey, let's get out of here."

One last kick, one last cry.

Raimundo cursed, "Get back here!" he gasped and grabbed his side, "Oh God," he gasped. His whole torso felt like jello.

"Rai?"

"Shit," cursed Raimundo, "I can't let her see me like this." he wiped all the tears from his face and ran into an alley way.

"Raimundo?" Kimiko called, "Are you here with the bread?"

Raimundo held his breath.

Water, water everywhere, when will it stop?

"Raimundo, this isn't funny."

Blood, blood, soaking him, his shirt from white to red his pants tainted dark.

"Raimundo, I'm serious." Kimiko growled.

"Don't let her find me, don't let her find Me." the thoughts racing, his head splitting.

"FIRE!"

"Shit."

The fire lit everything.

"RAIMUNDO," Kimiko cried, her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide with horror, "What happened to you?"

_"What happened to you?"_

* * *

Raimundo found himself in bed, or on his mat. 

"Raimundo," Xia sighed, "You fainted again." she patted the wet cloth against Raimundo's forehead, "And you have a fever," she stared at him, "What's going on when it's lights out?"

Raimundo looked at the side, his head tilted to the side. He felt the cloth slide a little on his forehead, "Nothing," he muttered, "Nothing."

Xia smiled, "Okay, if you don't want to say, don't." she patted his shoulder, "It's okay."

Raimundo looked at her, "Wow, I never thought she could be nice." he thought. He grabbed the blanket on him and pulled it up so his feet would come out. They were feeling hot.

Xia smirked, "Feel well, I'll back in a second." she stood, "I need to show Jun her room."

"Jun is HERE?"

"Shh, shut up." Xia hissed, "If she finds out that you're sick, she'll kill me…"

"Xia," Jun walked in, Xia froze, "Where's my…OH MY GOD!"

"Jun!" Xia spun grinning, "What a pleasant-"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO RAIMUNDO?"

"Now, now Jun, don't be so irrational…"

"Xia…" her teeth gritted together.

Raimundo smiled, "Its okay Jun, it started a while ago."

"What happened?"

"My sudden seizures…didn't you know?"

"X.I.A….!"

"Crap…"

**_(XS)_**

"Fung," Xia growled, "Why did you bring Jun back?"

Master Fung sipped his tea, "I am sorry, but she had to come back. Her period of disability disabled her from any exercise. She needs help to walk."

"She walked into Raimundo's room just fine!" Xia shot a stream of ice on her aching head.

"Omi was helping her walk."

Xia stared at Omi who was right next to Jun, "Oh…"

Jun groaned and flopped herself on a chair. She pulled up one pant leg and rubbed her real leg, "Ah gosh, my legs really hurt." she winced.

Omi hurried to Jun, "Oh honorable woman, please let me assist you in your rubbing!"

Xia burst out laughing and fell backwards.

Jun slapped her forehead, "No thank you Omi that was a kind suggestion, but no thank you."

Master Fung cleared his throat, "Now, Xia, are you sure you want to stay?" he watched her sit back down on an upright chair.

Xia fell silent.

_"This place," Dashi threw his arms out, "Is going to be a temple. We are going to start training people who have the elements to use their element the right way!" he spun around joyously._

_Xia sat on the same giant boulder, "Dashi, this place," she held out her arms, "Is a deserted place. The trees are gone, the grass is burnt, and all that's normal are the boulders." she pointed to the one that she was sitting on._

_"Xia, imagine, we can train generations of people to use their elements against the evil!"_

_"Dashi, you know there's an extremely fine line between good and evil." Xia smirked, "We should know…"_

_Dashi looked at the sky, "Xia, I wanted to become a grand master to teach people the ways of their elements." he looked at her, "And, of course, I'll need your help."_

_Xia sighed, "Fine, but, what are we going to call them by? Monks? Kids? People? That's all boring and stupid."_

_"You and your names," Dashi scoffed, "Fine…how about…dragons? The dragon is a strong wondrous creature, and so shall be those who have the elements."_

_Xia snickered, "You really have big dreams."_

_Dashi sighed happily, "Sometimes, you need big dreams in order to truly live…"_

"Yes," Xia replied, "I want to stay."

Omi bounced happily, "Oh good, now, can you teach me?" he ran up to Xia with giant puppy like shining eyes.

Xia winced, "I will, if you don't do that again. You're fourteen, not nine."

"I wonder what they're talking about," Kimiko dodged the swaying sash, "They've been in there for such a long time."

Clay kicked, "I don't know, maybe something 'bout Raimundo."

Kimiko flipped backwards, "Star Hinabi!" she tripped on a rock.

"Oh my GOD!"

"HELP!"

"Oh dear," sighed Jun, "Trouble?"

Xia stood, "Come on Omi, time for lesson one: how to put out a fire."

Omi followed Xia.

"Rain!"

"My hair!"

"My hat!"

"My goodness!"

Master Fung rubbed his temple, "Dojo, please tell me another Sheng Gong Wu is activating…"

Dojo smiled nervously, "Sorry Fung, no new Sheng Gong-" he gasped, "A NEW ONE!"

"Thank God," Jun sighed with relief, "More peace and quiet."

"Wait," Dojo pulled a thorn off his back, "Never mind."

Jun groaned.

**_(XS)_**

Raimundo sat up and felt his forehead, "Seems normal right now…" he crawled to the exit of his cubicle, "Okay, I think I can go out." he crawled slowly. It was near midnight and he didn't want to disturb anyone.

"Master Xia," it was Jun, "What's it like?"

"What's what like?" Raimundo peeked around the corner to see them sitting on the dining table.

"You know…eternal life?"

Raimundo gasped quietly and decided to get closer.

"Terrible," Xia was holding a cigarette in her mouth; she watched the smoke swirl, "You want to die, but no matter how hard you try, you can't" she crushed the blunt cigarette on the table.

Jun looked at the moon, "Then why do people try to get it?"

"All humans have a wish to never die." Xia smirked and stretched her legs.

Raimundo crawled right underneath the table.

"How did you get eternal life?"

Silence.

"That is a story…for another day." Xia jumped off the table, "You can stop the invisible act Raimundo."

Jun fell off the table, "RAIMUNDO?"

Raimundo laughed nervously, "Hi…um…" he ran.

**_(XS)_**

Lightning, thunder, the insanity.

Jack laughed manically; "This, is my GREATEST invention!" he held up his regular backpack and laughed.

Wuya stared, "What's the difference?"

Jack scoffed, "Isn't it obvious?"

The crickets chirped.

"Fine, fine," Jack pressed the button and the regular propellers came out, "See, the propellers are now made of stain-less steal AND it runs five hundred rpm!"

Wuya blinked, sort of, then floated away.

**_(XS)_**

"The sun chi lantern," Omi opened the scroll, "Allows the user to gather the entire chi from others." he closed the scroll. "A most powerful Sheng Gong Wu."

"Handy when you're stuck in an alleyway with goons boxed around you." Dojo added.

"What are the odds of that happening?" Kimiko cried.

"A lot," Dojo replied, "Especially in the bad parts of the cities."

Clay stared at the ocean beneath him, "I don't feel so good."

"Then don't look down." Raimundo replied.

Kimiko winced as a bunch of scales slapped her face, "Ew, let's hurry before Dojo is scale-less."

"There," Dojo pointed to the overcrowded city, "Down there, in that night club."

"Great," Clay muttered, "It's like finding a needle in a hay stack."

"Finally," Raimundo whispered to Kimiko, "Something that actually makes sense."

Kimiko giggled.

Dojo landed in front of the club, "Whoa," a guy appeared out of no where, "Nice dog."

"Dog?"

"Probably drunk."

Raimundo ran to the door, but was stopped, "Name please?" an usher, great.

"Raimundo Pedrosa." Raimundo hoped for a coincidence.

The usher looked at his list, "Ah yes, Pedrosa, right this way." he opened the door, "Are these people with you?" he indicated the others.

"Yes."

And they all rushed in.

"Okay, plan is to split and search." Kimiko hissed, "First one to find the Wu, we have to do all of that person's chores."

"Deal." they all agreed, and broke into a frenzy of searching.

Omi jumped from table to table searching for a lantern. Then he spotted a string of lanterns, "Ah ha!"

Raimundo spotted a traditional looking lantern, "Yes, right there!"

Kimiko looked at the lantern above her head, "Hey!"

Clay just followed where everyone was going.

They all touched the lantern at the same time.

"A four-way showdown?" they all looked at each other with uncertainty.

"Five-way," Jack grabbed for the Wu and laughed, "Xiaolin losers, I challenge you all to a Xiaolin showdown."

"What the hell are those kids doing?" whispered a nearby dancer.

"Don't know…"

"My shroud of shadows, against, your orb of tornami, fist of Tebigong, serpent's tail, and mantis flip coin. The game is truth, last one to stay on an intact lantern, wins!"

"I accept your challenge." they all cried in unison.

"What the hell?"

"Wanna watch with us?"

"Hell yeah!" and that one person sat on a conveniently placed chair.

"XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" and it started.

The lights turned off, and then the whole building was broken apart in floating concrete and bricks. The lanterns grew in numbers and sizes and were placed between the floating pieces of concrete.

"Wow, is there weed fumes in here?"

"No, they outlawed that already you idiot."

"Right, then why am I seeing this?"

"GONG YI TAMPAI!"

All jumped to a certain lamp.

"Jack Spicer," Omi cried, "Is it true that you are afraid of funny looking people who wear strange white powder and brightly colored colors on their faces?"

"Don't you mean clowns, Omi?" Clay pointed out.

"Yes," Omi sighed, "That too."

"Yeah, so what," Jack whined, "Clowns are scary!"

"He has a point." Raimundo pointed out.

"Jack, is it true that you were beaten up by your little cousin, Megan?" Raimundo snapped his fingers at Jack.

"No!" the lantern exploded. Jack screamed and fell on the lantern underneath.

"Jack-" Clay started.

"Hey," cried one of the clubbers underneath, "That's not fair if you all keep asking him the questions!" there was a cry of agreement.

Clay clicked his tongue, "Fine," he turned to Kimiko, "Kimiko is it true that…" he thought for a moment, "You like Raimundo?" he **has** had a suspicion about their relationship.

"What," cried Kimiko, she blushed, "That's not true!" her lantern exploded. She fell onto a lantern underneath, "Crap."

Raimundo cleared his throat furiously.

Omi turned to Clay, "Is it true that you have a baby sister?" he always pondered on everyone of their family.

Clay growled, "No." his lantern exploded.

"What's the point of saying no if your lantern explodes?"

"Maybe the kid's think that there could be a shortcut?" that person chewed on some gum.

"Probably."

Kimiko grunted, "Omi, is it true that…" she felt terrible, but, "You don't know if you have a parent or not?"

No matter how hard it was, he had to say yes…or no, "Yes."

"Oh my God, I have to hug the kid after this whole ordeal."

"Well, yeah!"

"ALL OF YOU PEOPLE SHUT UP!" Raimundo hissed.

"Raimundo," Jack was starting to get bored, "Did you ever think about going back home and quit your training as a Xiaolin loser?"

Silence, this one was tough.

"Yes, who didn't?"

Omi gasped, "Okay then, Raimundo, did you ever think about going back to the Heylin side?"

"OMI!" Clay cried.

Raimundo growled, angered by his distrust, "Of course not!" the lantern stayed intact, "You really think that after all that, I would WANT to go back to that witch hell?"

"Hey," Wuya, again appearing out of no where, cried, "Were you not content?"

Raimundo threw the mantis flip coin away, not caring where it went, "Omi, do you trust me? Do you trust me enough?"

A dragon must keep his honesty.

"Yes…" the lantern exploded. Omi fell not able to catch any lanterns. He fell on top of the people below.

Raimundo stood there, silent, "Kimiko, do you trust me? Do you trust me enough to know that I won't go back to the Heylin side?"

Kimiko was about to say yes, then she thought about it.

"Oh, drama," Jack laughed, "I love this!" he made himself comfortable.

"Poor kid."

"Poor kid, he's too cute for this."

Her friends stared at her, "Pedophile."

"AM NOT!"

"I'm sorry Rai," Kimiko whispered, "I can't completely trust you." the lantern stayed intact.

Raimundo stared at his friends, two down, one to go, "Clay, do you trust me?"

"I'm sorry Rai," Clay groaned, unpleased by this whole ordeal, "But I can't completely trust you." his lantern stayed intact.

Jack laughed, "Oh my GOD!" he fell on his back, "This is rich! This is-" he fell off his lantern and fell on top of the people below.

Raimundo ruffled his hair.

"Raimundo, will you accept my apology?" Kimiko asked. Her hands were squeezed together tightly in front of her chest.

Raimundo crossed his arms, hurt and afraid, "No…" his lantern stayed intact.

"Crap, poor kids…"

"I need a beer."

"You always need a beer!"

"Kimiko, Clay," Raimundo gave a stern stare, and asked his question.

**_(XS)_**

Xia shivered, "Bad aura coming this way, I'm guessing they lost the showdown." she sighed, "I hope they didn't wager the serpent's tail."

Master Fung put down his tea, "Come with me Master Xia, I feel something even worse than a losing showdown."

They both walked out of the temple and found the four dragons just jumping off Dojo; Raimundo to the left, Kimiko, Clay and Omi to the right.

"So Xiaolin Monks," Master Fung started his usual greeting, "Did you obtain the new Sheng Gong Wu?"

"Yes Master Fung," muttered Raimundo holding out the mantis flip coin and the sun shi lantern, "We did."

"Then what's with all the faces?" Xia cried. She folded her arms at the back of her head.

Raimundo walked, he pushed the Sheng Gong Wus into Xia's arms and walked to where the meditation room was.

"Monks?"

"Children?"

"The showdown was a game of truth," started Omi, "It did not go well."

"How so?" Master Fung asked; his worries were rising.

"The last half of the game was about Raimundo." Kimiko finished.

Clay pulled down his hat to cover his eyes, "I feel lower than a worm in the dirt."

"Oh dear," Xia groaned, she covered her eyes with her hands and rested her elbow in the other hand (At the mean time, the Sheng Gong Wu was handed to Omi by Master Fung.), "Omi, Kimiko, Clay, go to the meditation hall. We need to discuss the matter in hand."

They all bowed respectively, and walked to where the meditation room stood.

"Fung, their friendship, it's ending like mine." Xia sighed.

Master Fung closed his eyes, "They are only children, this has happened before. Give them a chance."

Xia smirked, "Yeah, yeah, I know." she patted his back, "Come on, we have some kids to deal with."

Master Fung nodded, "I shall get some aspirin."

"Good idea."

**_(XS)_**

Raimundo neither spoke nor looked at his fellow dragon.

"Come on Rai, what do expect from us?" Kimiko tried, "It's only been a couple of weeks, it just takes a while…" she cut herself off there not knowing what else to say.

"Raimundo," Omi tapped Raimundo's shoe, "I am sorry if you feel offended, but we must move on in our lives." he placed his arms in the other sleeve.

Clay sat where he was; he felt that there was no use into trying to get Raimundo to change his mind. What's done is done.

"Young monks," they all looked up to see Master Fung, "Let us discuss the matter." he sat in front of them; Xia leaned against a column nearby.

Raimundo sighed and uncrossed his arms.

"Take a deep breath," the four breathed in, "And breath out." a wave of warm breath hit Master Fung.

Xia snickered slightly.

"Now, what happened?"

**_(XS)_**

It was over.

Xia dusted her robe and cleared her throat. She slipped from her position after hearing all of the commotion, "Okay, um, let's sleep on this." she covered her face, screwed with embarrassment, as she walked out.

Master Fung stood, bowed slightly, and walked away.

Raimundo scowled and stomped away, "I shouldn't have left Brazil." he hissed quietly.

Kimiko elbowed Omi and gave him the look.

Omi sighed, again, and ran after Raimundo, "Raimundo, please wait for your legs are **so** much longer than mine!"

Clay sighed and messed with his hat, "This is stressful."

"Tell me about it." huffed Kimiko.

Raimundo turned sharply after a bad time of trying to ignore Omi, "Okay, Omi, do you really want to know why I'm angry?"

Omi huffed, "One moment while I try to regain my breath." he took a deep breath, "Okay, I do want to know your dilemma."

"I'm angry, because you, all of you guys, can't trust me **enough** to handle simple things without the thought of me going back to the Heylin side!" Raimundo huffed, "I already knew you guys couldn't trust me completely, but I just wanted to know that you guys trusted me **enough**!"

"Raimundo, we do trust you-"

"By how much?" Raimundo hissed, "For you to trust me **enough** is for you to depend on me in a showdown, or if we go against another weird evil dude." he stomped away.

Omi bowed his head, "But, I trust you…" he turned and slowly walked away, taking one glance at Raimundo's retreating figure.

**_(XS)_**

Raimundo turned up the volume on his mp3 player. He usually listened to the songs from singers from Brazil or the States, but he decided to listen to some j-pop Kimiko gave him to download. It was weird, the lyrics he couldn't understand and the whole rhythm of the music was very bright. But it was still fun to hear.

He turned on his back and looked at the ceiling, "Go bluebird, my companion…go…" his favorite nursery rhyme, "Go and see my ungrateful love…" he sighed and rubbed his eyes.

* * *

His whole body ached with blinding pain. The rain poured on him. No one stopped to help him. 

"Someone," his voice cracked, "Help me!" he started to sob, "Please," he choked, "I don't want to die…" he could only stare at his fingers. He flexed them and then stopped. It hurt too much.

Everyone passed him, no one paid any attention. Why won't they help him?

"Poor kid."

Then help me.

"I wish I can do something, but I'm too busy."

Too busy was always the excuse.

"I don't have enough time."

No time.

"Ew, how filthy."

Filthy child, he was a filthy child. Someone unfit to be loved and cared-

"Hey, are you alright?" she bent down to his level. She was kind looking, old, but kind.

Raimundo blinked, he couldn't speak any longer.

"Come on," she pulled him up onto her back, "Let's get to my home, I'll help you." and she slowly walked, the umbrella only covering Raimundo.

Raimundo sighed and closed his eyes; finally, a Good Samaritan.

* * *

Raimundo gasped, the mp3 player wasn't playing anymore. He checked it and found the batteries were dead. He sighed and pulled the head phones off. 

**_(XS)_**

**I made this extra long for you guys! YAY! whoo…I'm tired. I have officially entered a new low…ANGST! XD OC angst, canon characters angst, ANGST, ANGST, ANGST! Oh my gosh, kill me. X) **

**XD random people watching the whole showdown…they should do that. Drunken people going, "OMFG look at THAT!" XD I don't know why I'm cracking up like this. Argh, I hate school TT…**

**Holy crap, this is about 14 and a half pages 00 HALLEJUIAH! Um, how do you spell that XD. Anyway, from here on, it SHOULD get more serious. There WILL be the random comic relief…but…I'm gonna try to make this more serious.**


	6. Forgiven

**Welcome back! Love the long chapter back there? I kept editing it and blah and blah. HEY! I forgot about Raimundo's grandma 00, I was going to put her in a memory…but forgot. The old lady from the last memory is NOT and I repeat is NOT the grandma. Grandma is dead. Boo hoo, but the old lady will come back…in a later chapter. Well, if I remember XD.**

**Okay, I have gone to a NEW low…for me. I am MAKING UP ONE SHENG GONG WU! OMG! (I just found that Sheng is spelled Shen, but I don't feel like it.) XD wish me luck. Oh, I used another online dictionary. Not the same one though. It's a English-Chinese one. Anyone who reads this, tell me if it isn't written right. **

**Yes, ouch, bad showdown. That's life…yeah….um…yeah…as you can tell, this author's note is going to be cut short. Hope everyone's clear to sail!**

**Ooh, yes, that one part. That one memory thing; XD that's what happens to a fan girl after reading way too many angsty fan fictions; yeah, so let me explain….I like angst. When I get the chance to add it, I will. The plot bunnies finally got me and made me write that. It's a moment of pain and suffering for our dear little boy. I'm very strange. Okay, let me explain further then. It's just to show that Raimundo isn't in happy land still. They go for food and he gets mugged GASP! That happens to a population of people everyday. **

**Now…READ!**

A desperate times, call for desperate measures as the saying goes. One would not know how to **exactly** bring in the desperate answer. But oh, these people are truly, and I mean TRULY…desperate.

"Good morning Raimundo!" Kimiko appeared.

Raimundo lifted his head and threw his head phones aside, "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing," Kimiko settled herself next to Raimundo, "Just wanted to see my favorite dragon!" she laughed nervously.

Raimundo snorted. He turned over onto his side away from Kimiko.

"Come on Rai," whined Kimiko, "I'm really sorry, but that's how I feel…you can't-"

"No, I can't. Can I?" Raimundo mumbled bitterly.

"Rai…" Kimiko sighed. She then snapped her fingers, "I have a new version of Goo Zombies! It just came out!" she waved the package in front of his face.

Raimundo scoffed, "I can see the four taped over the three. Nice try."

Kimiko scowled, "What am I going to do with you? They're my feelings, you can't change that! Are you expecting us to **completely **trust you?"

"No!" Raimundo spun so that his face was close to hers, "I don't expect you to **completely** trust me. I asked if you trusted me **enough**. There's a big difference you know!" he tapped her head.

Kimiko blushed, not only was she insulted, but Raimundo was inches away from giving her a full kiss, "Raimundo," she cleared her throat, "I'm sorry that you feel that way-"

"You know what Kimiko," Raimundo stood relieving Kimiko, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I can't be trusted." he clicked his tongue and walked away.

"Rai," Kimiko cried, "Rai, come back. Come on!"

**_(XS)_**

"Ah Raimundo," Jun smiled, "You finally decide to talk to Me." she patted the bench seat next to her.

Raimundo flushed, "Sorry," he sat, "I was just…busy."

"As I heard," Jun sipped her tea, "What kind of busy? I saw that Kimiko girl walking towards your room…" she smirked.

Raimundo fell off the bench, "Jun! It's not like that!" he shook his head and shivered.

Jun laughed, "I was joking, geesh can't take a joke." she hid her smile.

Raimundo cleared his throat and propped himself back on the bench, "I'm stressed, they can't trust me at all." he sighed.

Jun wrapped her arm around his shoulders and brought him in closer, "Give them time, after all, it's hard to trust a rebel as yourself." she smiled gently and propped her head on his, "You've grown up so much."

Raimundo stared at her legs, "Yeah…I did." he looked harder, "Jun, why's your leg so skinny?"

"Crap." she mentally cursed, "Um, oh, it's an illusion." she tried.

Raimundo pulled back, "Jun, what happened?"

"Crap." she quietly cursed.

**_(XS)_**

She slammed her palms against her ears, "SHUT UP!" she cried, begging, "PLEASE!" she bent down to her knees, "Please…"

Xia sipped her tea and fanned herself with a fan, "Ah, the life of a young female as myself." she smirked, "Anyway, back to the subject."

"NO!" Kimiko cried and ran away, her face completely red.

"What you guys talk about?" Clay walked in with a glass of water. He sat on a chair.

"Woman talk," smiled Xia, "Something you don't need to know."

Clay blinked, and then shrugged.

Dojo flung himself on Xia's face, "New Sheng Gong Wu!" he shivered, "And it's a big one!" he dug his claws into her head.

"DAMN DRAGON!" Xia screamed, "GET OF MY HEAD!" She slammed her face into the table releasing the clingy dragon.

Dojo withered and in pain, peeled himself off the table and brought out the scroll, "It's called the shadow of fear."

"Oh yeah," Xia twitched her eye, "I remember that…" she blinked, "Excuse me."

Clay looked at the mini-movie, "It allows you to see one's deepest and darkest fear…" he whistled, "Nice."

"Oh, I wouldn't say it's nice." Dojo replied, "It was used on a friend of Dashi's just for a stupid prank." he shivered, "Never made the same mistake again."

Clay laughed.

**_(XS)_**

It was a lumber yard, the logs were scattered in the water and floating about.

"Hey," Raimundo laughed, "It's as easy as falling off a log!" he remarked.

Omi cocked his head, "How is it easy to fall off a log?" I pointed to his balancing feet, "It is easy for me to **stay** on the log!" he crossed his arms and nodded proudly.

Kimiko sighed, "He ruined it." she glanced at Raimundo; he didn't even break into a smile.

"Hey Xiaolin losers," Jack appeared with robots wearing blue caps and cameras sticking out of their chests, "It's time to take out the trash."

"Great, now this whole story is taking a whole new low." mumbled Raimundo.

"Shut up!"

"Who said that?"

"I don't know."

"Anyway," Jack grumbled, "I'm taking the shadow of fear!" he laughed, "And ACTION!" he straightened his jacket and cleared his throat, "I'm Jack Spicer here to-"

"JACK!" Wuya screamed in his face, "Hurry and get the-never mind." she groaned.

"We got the shadow of fear!" Omi cried and jumped away with everyone else.

Jack stared, appalled, "What! That wasn't in the script!"

Wuya sighed.

**_(XS)_**

"The shadow of fear is a very powerful Sheng Gong Wu." Xia sighed drinking her daily cup of tea, "It looks like a Halloween ornament, but you can enter one's dreams and bring out the worst of fears."

"Nice choice of words," Dojo commented, "Never thought you can come up with something like that."

Xia slammed her fist on his head flattening him, "Don't take this one lightly," she held the Sheng Gong Wu in her hand, "and don't even try to use it. Well, not now anyway."

Omi bowed; "Of course, as I'm sure that I speak for all of us, we shall not use the shadow of fear." his smile was wide.

Xia smiled; "I can see all of you completed the task quickly, why don't you go out and spar." she stood, "I'll take the Sheng Gong Wu to the vault." she walked away.

They all ran outside talking their counterpart Sheng Gong Wu.

Xia sighed and hit the needed bells. The vault sank, each step, lower than the other until it uncovered a stairway, "Always so dramatic that Guy." she sighed and walked down the flight of stairs. The box was all the way down onto ground floor where the light couldn't touch it. She pushed the box in and watched it pop out, and placed the black Wu into it.

"Once, a drama queen," she muttered, "always a drama queen."

_**(XS)**_

"Orb of tornami!" Omi held out the Sheng Gong Wu in front of him with both arms, "Ice!" the water turned into solid ice as it headed straight towards Kimiko.

Kimiko jumped, "Star Hanabi, fire!" she held out the Wu in front of the blockade of ice and melted it into water.

Omi brought up his arms, "Water!"

"Crap."

Kimiko grunted as the flood of water soaked her, "Okay, next time Omi," she squeezed the water out of her hair, "try not to COMPLETELY drench me in water!"

Omi smiled, ignoring Kimiko's comment, "Ah ha, I am the greatest of all Xiaolin dragons!" he smirked.

Xia tapped his large head, "Um, yeah, I think not." she hissed.

Omi turned sharply tripping on his own feet, "Master Xia!" he laughed nervously, "I mean, I am the greatest, except for Master Xia!" he grinned nervously.

Xia clicked her tongue and sighed, "Such an ego."

Kimiko laughed, "I know, I wonder where he got it from?"

"Yeah," Xia patted his head, "Then again, this big head of his is pretty big."

Jun staggered out, her legs still weren't completely used to walking; "Hey Xia, I need some practice!" she smiled happily.

Xia pointed to her legs, "With those? You can barely walk!"

Jun blew her tongue, "So what?"

Xia groaned, "Dragon of earth my ass, why can't you be more like Clay! Agreeable."

"She was the dragon of earth?" Omi cried.

Clay smiled, he felt really good.

"Sure," Xia cried, "She had to be one of my stronger pupils."

"You had-"

"Anyway," Xia interrupted, "Show them your powers!" and she ran into the temple.

Jun smiled happily, and raised her arms. The ground grew high above them.

"Oh…shit."

_**(XS)**_

Jack rubbed his temples, "Okay, camera-bots, let's go over this again." he turned to face the robots, "When I give my trademark laugh, you get a close up of my face…got it?"

"Yes sir." they all replied in union.

"Good, good, now come, we must find the next Sheng Gong Wu!" Jack pointed to the sky.

"Drama queen." whispered one of the robots.

"JACK!" Wuya fazed herself through Jack, "A new Sheng Gong Wu!" she screamed.

Jack sighed, "Fine, what is it?"

Dojo brought out the scroll, "Sword of the yŏng shí, or sword of the warrior if you please," Dojo cleared his throat, "It gives you the strength of a swordsman."

Raimundo smiled, "Cool."

Kimiko glanced at Raimundo. She wanted him to **not** be mad at her or anyone else.

_**(XS)**_

"Jun," cried Xia, "Hurry, get me a sword and the golden tiger claws!"

Jun popped out, "I thought you told me to rest, and why?"

"The sword of the yŏng shí has a mind of its own," she huffed pulling on her stockings to make sure they were on tight, "If I don't get there before someone touches it, it can be a true chaos."

Jun fell silent, but staggered to the vault.

Xia searched around, "Fung! Where's the swords!" she cried.

Master Fung sighed, "Going again?"

"You know I have to."

Master Fung smiled gently, "Yes Master, the swords are in the secret cabinet."

Xia nodded and smiled, "Good, good." she ran up to a wall covered with a large sheet of satin. She pressed her forehead on it and whispered.

The whole wall was distorted, the satin sheet disappeared, and in its place was a giant hole. Inside, swords, weapons of all kinds, and even a couple of Sheng Gong Wu.

Xia grabbed a sword and snapped her fingers three times. The wall was back to the known state.

_**(XS)**_

"Sword of the storm," Raimundo cried, he can't let them down, "GO!" the wind spiral headed towards Jack.

Jack, unconscious, raised the arm with the sword in it, "Insolent child, thou won't give up? Thou shall die in writhing pain!" he brought down the blade sending a stronger wind.

"Guys," Raimundo shouted over the roar of the wind, "Get down!" he ran towards them.

Omi stood his ground, "Never!" he jumped, "WATER!" a flood of water was sent towards the tornado.

Clay stomped on the ground, "Earth!" a huge mountain raised above them in hopes of blocking the ferocious wind.

Unfortunate was the word that could describe it all. The water was like dust to a storm and the wall was torn down immediately.

"You," Raimundo growled, "Stay away from my FRIENDS!" he slid in front of them and struck out the sword of the storm, "Sword of the STORM!" he spun the sword in midair creating a tornado.

Then a rip formed in front of them, "Everyone, get DOWN!" she pushed them all down on the ground covering them with her body.

The wind hit them. Kimiko held Omi tightly, Raimundo held them tightly, Clay held them all tightly and Xia pinned them all down.

"I do not pity thee," the treacherous voice emerged, "For thou art an enemy."

Wuya cackled, "Good, good, I thank you for your assistance General." she smiled devilishly.

Xia groaned and picked herself up. She pulled the golden tiger claws off her hand and threw it at Raimundo, "Raimundo," she drew out the blade, "As soon as the battle starts, go back to the temple." she ran.

Omi sat up quickly, "Master Xia, no!"

The general smiled, "What is this? A challenger?" he took a step forward, "How enjoyable, my blood is rushing."

"Shut up," she jumped, sword high above her head, "You villains are so talkative." she swung the sword.

The general grabbed it, "Foolish mortal being," the blood seeped out of Jack's hand, "You think a mere sword as such can defeat thee?" he snapped it in two.

Xia gasped and fell onto the ground, "Shit," she rolled to the left as he brought the sword down on the ground, "Damn it, RIAMUNDO! GET OUT!" she jumped over the general.

Raimundo, unsure, looked at his friends. Then gulped; he slashed at the sky, "GO!" he cried and gripped the sword of the storm tightly.

"What?" Kimiko cried, "What are you talking about?"

Raimundo growled, and pushed them all in.

Xia punched Jack's stomach hoping the pain would reach the general. Nothing; she cursed.

Raimundo watched them disappear and faced the epic battle taking place. He fiddled with his pendent, and ran towards the battle taking place jumping from cliff to cliff.

Wuya smirked, the plan was taking place. Now, if there was only a showdown…

Xia tripped on her feet and fell on the ground, "Shit!" she gasped and remembered her setting. The sword dangled high above her, she smirked, "Go ahead, make my day." sweat streamed down her face.

Raimundo skid in front of her blocked the sword with the sword of the storm, "I challenge you Jack, to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

The general saw Raimundo's hand on the blade of the sword of the storm touching the sword of the yŏng shí, "My sword of the storm, against your sword of the yŏng shí! The game is soccer. First one to make a goal, wins!"

"And to make it interesting," the general sneered, "I Sheng Yi Boo dare you." he held the monkey staff in his hands, "The monkey staff against your serpent's tail." he smirked.

"Yes," Wuya cackled, "YES!"

Raimundo growled, "Fine, I accept your challenge."

"You fool!"

"Xiaolin Showdown!"

A spiral of rocks surrounded them. Goals were made and the ground was a thin layer of ice cold water. Xia came up with the traditional black and white referee costume.

"Gong Yi Tampai!"

Raimundo kicked the ball high in the air and ran.

The general growled.

Raimundo came right under the ball and headed it towards the goal.

The general swung his sword; a blast of wind had the ball fly away from the goal.

Raimundo grunted and ran after the ball.

The general got under the ball and tried to kick it, but Raimundo slid on the water and kicked it away.

Xia crossed her arms and sighed. All the hope was on his shoulders.

The general tripped Raimundo.

"FOUL!" Xia blew the whistle around her neck, "Penalty kick!" she grabbed the ball and settled it on the water.

Raimundo groaned and stood, his step slightly wobbled. His legs were ice cold. He swung his leg and kicked the ball as hard as he could. The ball flew towards the goal.

The general growled, "Monkey staff!" Jack turned into a monkey and scurried towards his goal. He grabbed the ball with his tail and threw it.

Raimundo recovered from the super kick, only to be knocked down by the ball. He fell and skid across the water field. He groaned. His whole body was ice cold. He settled himself up and shook his head free of water.

"Foolish child, thou art irrational." Jack ran up to Raimundo and kicked the ball in front of him. Raimundo gasped and tried to run for his goal, but was kicked immediately in his stomach.

The ball made it in before any calls were made. The game was over.

Xia cried, "DAMN IT!" she growled and ran up to Jack punching him square in the face. Jack fell backwards letting go of the sword.

The sword fell helplessly on the ground.

Xia bent down to Raimundo, "Can you get up?" she whispered.

Raimundo cried in utter pain, "No…" he strained. He coughed vigorously releasing blood.

Xia clicked her tongue, "Sleep, I'll carry you." she pulled him up and onto her back. She felt relieved, Jack was out and the sword was in its regular neutral position.

Wuya cried in utter disappointment, "I was so close." she hissed.

_**(XS)**_

Jack groaned, he sat up slowly finding himself in Xiaolin monk robes, "What the…" he looked around, "What happened?"

"You stupidity that's what!" spat Xia, she appeared around the corner, "Because of you, we almost lost the serpent's tail!"

Jack sputtered, "So? I want it!"

Xia sped up to his face and stared at him, hard, "Well, you know what momma's boy? You ain't getting it." she hissed.

Jack laughed nervously, "Yeah, sorry ma'm." he stood, "What do I do now?" should he go home, or just…stay?

Xia threw a washcloth at his face and placed a bucket of soap and water on the floor, "Wash the halls." she walked away.

Jack moaned, "I don't want to." he mumbled and kneeled on the hallway.

_**(XS)**_

Kimiko watched Raimundo sleep. Her guilt wouldn't leave her, "Rai, why did you do that?" she sighed and hugged her knees.

Omi came in with a fresh wet cloth, "How is Raimundo?"

"Still has a fever." Kimiko sighed.

Omi placed the cloth on Raimundo's forehead, "Oh my friend, how can you do something so foolish."

Clay, who was already there watching over, messed with his hat, "I figure that he was being a friend and was trying to protect us?"

Xia leaned against the pole that held the curtain up, "The showdown was a real killer. The floor was ice cold water and he fell many times." she sighed and scratched her head, "It's partially my fault though."

Omi sighed, "No, I'm afraid it has to be mine. If only I wasn't so weak…"

"Hey, the strength of one person doesn't come physically," Xia smirked and walked up to Omi, "The strength comes from what the person does." she patted his head and looked at Raimundo, "You might as well go, he's not going through anything horrible."

Kimiko shook her head, "You guys can go…I want to stay."

Xia smirked, "Oh, I can see romance comes."

Kimiko blushed, "WHAT!"

_**(XS)**_

His head hurt so much, that when he opened his eyes, the slightest amount of light completely blinded him. Raimundo groaned, uncomfortable. He sighed and looked to the side and blushed, Kimiko was lying down right next to him, sleeping.

Raimundo gulped and snapped his head to the other side.

Kimiko opened her eyes, "Raimundo?" she sat up, "Are you up?" she rubbed her eyes and watched the still boy.

"Yeah," Raimundo found his voice surprisingly dry, "I'm up." he faced her.

Kimiko smiled, "Good, I was so worried."

"You don't have to be worried about Me." he mumbled.

Kimiko grabbed his hand, "No, I have to, you're my friend!" she blushed slightly.

Raimundo sighed.

"Raimundo," Kimiko, still holding his hand, decided to take a chance, "Are you…still mad at us?" her grip was tighter.

Raimundo winced. He could only think, is he really mad anymore?

Kimiko gazed at him, longingly.

Raimundo smiled, gently, "No, I'm not mad anymore."

_**(XS)**_

Jun sipped her can of beer, "Ah…" she sighed happily.

Xia rolled her eyes; "You're as bad as me." she pulled the cigarette out of her mouth and blew out the smoke.

Jun laughed, "Ah, good thing they have these programs now," she licked her lips, "I know this stuff is killing me but…" she took another sip and let her sigh answer the lingering question.

Clay coughed fanning away the smoke, "Um, can't you do this outside?"

"No."

"Oh," Clay looked at his plate of food, "Okay." he ate.

Omi looked up from his scroll reading, "Smoking and drinking is most-"

"Shut up and go back to your reading." sighed Xia.

"Yes Master," Omi quickly went back to reading, "But you know…"

_**(XS)**_

Jack cracked his back, he threw the washcloth on the floor, "This sucks, I'm hungry!" he grabbed his growling stomach.

Jun came in with a tray of hot food, "I though you were hungry, so I made some food." she placed the tray on the floor in front of Jack and sat next to him.

Jack's eyes shined as he attacked the food, "THANK YOU!" and gobbled it down.

Jun noticeably winced, "Well, food tastes better…when you're eating it!" she smiled gently, "It's not good to work in an empty stomach." she patted his back.

Jack burped and wiped his mouth, "That was good." he laid back to rest, "Why are you being so nice to me?" he glanced at her, "I'm the enemy."

"Love your neighbor as yourself," Jun quoted, "Plus, you are still a kid." she ruffled his hair, "And I feel you need some love too."

Jack sniffed, "That is the nicest thing anyone said to me." he cried and sobbed into the washcloth.

Jun laughed nervously and pulled out her handkerchief, "Here, this is better." she handed it to him.

_**(XS)**_

Raimundo coughed and groaned. His whole and entire body ached terribly. He turned over onto his stomach and moaned into his pillow, "It even hurts to think…" he mumbled.

Omi jumped onto Raimundo; Raimundo grunted in pain, "Good morning Raimundo, I see that you are still sick." Omi sat on Raimundo's back, "Well my good friend, I am here to watch over you as you are still in your sickening state."

Raimundo grabbed Omi's head and swung him off his back, "Omi," he dropped Omi in front of his face, "I really don't need this. Can you just…not talk?" he coughed. Raimundo turned onto his back still looking at Omi.

Omi huffed, "I was only trying to help."

"Help by not putting me through any more pain."

Omi crossed his arms, "Okay," he pouted, "Fine." his eyes became big, "But, but I was so worried, and, and I just wanted to see that you were okay!"

"Oh God," Raimundo sighed, he rubbed his throat, "Then can you get me some tea?" he coughed and rubbed his throat.

Omi jumped up, "Okay!" he ran over Raimundo's body, "I, a Xiaolin apprentice, shall make you the best tea you will ever drink!"

Raimundo sighed, "And for a moment, I thought he was over the whole apprentice thing." he pulled the sheets up to his chin, and slept.

* * *

Raimundo sighed, "Grandma, it's time to wake up." he walked to his grandmother's room, it was dark and lonely. He shivered slightly, "Grandma," he eyed the bed and saw his grandmother's face, "Wake up."

She didn't respond.

"Grandma," Raimundo walked to her bed dropping his teddy bear, "Grandma, come on, I have to go to school." he shook her a little, "Grandma?"

The sirens of the paramedics rung in his ears; he dialed the numbers that might be the only chance of her survival.

Raimundo clutched his teddy bear, "What's wrong with Grandma?"

_**

* * *

**_

Kimiko sighed, "Hey Clay, do you think it's worth it?" she stabbed her chopsticks into the bowl of noodles.

Clay settled down his sandwich on the table and sat, "What's worth it?"

"Staying here," Kimiko mumbled, "Away from everyone." she dropped her chopsticks, "Do you think it would be better if we never came here at all?" she settled both elbows on the table, "I mean, we started a lot of the chaos so far."

Clay took a sip of tea, "Yeah, but we're are the ones who are collecting the Sheng Gong Wu, and anyone can just take them and use them for something bad."

Kimiko smirked, "Like Jack," she laughed, "Yeah, Wuya would probably be back to her solid state a lot quicker if we didn't do anything." she stared at her food, "But I can't help but feel…"

"That if it's worth it?"

"Yeah."

Kimiko stood, "Thanks Clay, you're a real comfort."

Clay nodded, and ate.

_**(XS)**_

Raimundo opened his eyes and gripped his teddy bear tighter.

"Here you go Raimundo," Omi came in with a cup of tea, "A nice cup of tea." he settled it next to Raimundo and sat down next to the cup.

Raimundo smiled weakly and slowly sat up, "Thanks Omi," he ignored the shooting pains in his abdominal, "It smells nice." he took and sip…then spat it back into the cup.

Omi smiled proudly, "I didn't know what kind of tea you liked, so I mixed all the tea together!"

Raimundo coughed, "Oh, how nice." he drank it down quickly feeling the scorching burn in his throat, "That. Was. Good." he coughed.

Xia popped her head in, "Hey, do any of you know where Jack and Jun went?"

They both shook their head no.

"Okay," Xia ran, "Thanks!"

Raimundo blinked.

_**(XS)**_

Jack looked at the vault longingly. It didn't feel right, but then again, it would lead to world domination. Jun's voice rang in his ears. Jack sighed, "I'm getting soft." let's let him say that for now.

He turned his back on the vault and walked away.

Jun popped her head out of the pot as soon as his figure disappeared. She smiled.

Xia huffed running in, "Hey Jun, have you seen Jack?"

Jun nodded and pointed to the direction he left, "That way."

Xia nodded and ran out.

Jun blinked.

_**(XS)**_

Jack sighed and sat on the bench, he massaged his arms, "Aw man, I wish I was home." he pouted.

Xia ran up to him, out of breath, "Hey…Jack…I have a…proposition…" she took a deep breath, and sighed.

Jack looked up at her, "What? Do I have to do more chores?" he snorted.

Xia shook her head and pulled out a sash, "How would you like to be a student in the temple?"

_**(XS)**_

**GASP! What is Xia thinking? Anyway, yeah, so I'm ending it here. Sorry if I bore you all with this chapter. I finished it when I was still sleepy, so it probably sounds bad. HAVE FUN!**


	7. Taking Control

**OMG, you love me, you all love me! YAY! Okay, general thing, I shall explain…the sheng gong wu has a mind of its own. Like, there's a spirit inside of it and when held by someone without a strong spiritual strength or someone without a lot of will power, they get overpowered. Take Jack…I don't think I need to explain. Idea found from a volume of Love Hina and some random fictions…**

**GASP! 31 REVIEWS! Well, 30 to be exact…anyway…I haven't gotten that many reviews before…sniff. And the moral of the story is to write about a TV show that not a whole lot of people are obsessed with and write the best you can…and you get all these reviews. I feel loved. **

**Sorry this took longer than usual. I was incredibly exhausted this week since last Tuesday. I went to bed really late working on a project and went to bed with wet hair and a headache. Wet hair thing is nothing, I always go to sleep with wet hair when I shower near the time I should sleep (I just hate blow dryers.). But I never went to bed with a headache…disregarding colds and influenza. I'm going to be a whole lot busier. Our schedules changed as the trimester did and instead of 5 blocks, I have 4. That means more classes of geometry…sob.**

**Anyway, that's all. Long author notes again XD missed them?**

**_(XS hates self for keep forgetting this…)_**

Raimundo yawned and covered his eyes with his arm. Nasty flu, when will it leave him alone? He flopped onto his stomach and felt the heat of the mat against him. He groaned and stood, fell, and then stood again. Standing up felt weird, his body was light and he felt he could fall any second. He wobbled to the kitchen for some ice.

"Ice," he rummaged through the fridge and found ice, "Yes." he twisted the container and watched the cubes bounce up and back down. Raimundo picked one up and popped it into his mouth. He took another one and stuck it behind his shirt. He hopped at the sudden cold.

Kimiko cleared her throat, "I am here you know."

Raimundo jumped at her voice dropping the ice. The ice cluttered around the floor. He cursed silently and slowly started to pick up an ice cube and throw it at the sink.

Kimiko sighed and helped him, "You shouldn't be up, no matter how boring it is." she saw that he wouldn't reply with the large cube in his mouth, "If it's really that tedious, just call for someone." she threw the rest of the cubes in the sink and shook her hands to free them of water.

Raimundo spat the cube at his hand, "Meh." he pushed the cube back in his mouth.

"Meh," Kimiko looked at him, "Meh? What is that? Is that really all you can say?" she was skeptical.

Raimundo nodded and walked away. Kimiko stared at the water spot at the back of his robe and sighed rolling her eyes, "Change your robe once in a while." she yelled after him.

"Meh!"

Kimiko sighed and looked for one of her other strange companions. It's quite different here than Japan.

"Kimiko, may I interest you in some Xiaolin sparring?" Omi suggested as he ran up to her. He was bored.

Kimiko nodded, "Sure, you're on."

"I'm on what?"

Kimiko sighed, "Let's just go."

"I'm on what?"

**_(XS)_**

Jack laughed "evilly" into the wooden end of the broomstick, "I, Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, has once again fooled the Xiaolin dweebs," he smiled, content with his usual rants, and continued his sweeping of the steps.

"I have once again defeated the great other "Master" of theirs by accepting the role of a student." Jack laughed out loud.

"You know, there's a reason why evil doers rant in a secluded area," Jack stopped short, "It's so that bystanders can't here them." he slowly turned to find Xia smirking evilly.

"Oh! I didn't see you there! I was just-you know-doing my usual rants and…" he gulped losing his train of conscious.

Xia pointed to the ground, "Get down and give me fifty!"

Jack dropped the broom and collapsed on the ground. He positioned himself and, "One-one, one-two, one-three, one-four," he cried with ever time his arms bent to a ninety degree angle.

Xia stepped on his back, "Faster!"

"One-five-one-six-one-seven!" he cried, "Please don't hurt me!"

The cries of a little girl (Or cowardly boy.) exploded throughout China.

**_(XS)_**

Jun sighed and packed all her things in the suitcase. She made sure her room was perfect, or like the way it was before, and smiled.

Raimundo was up and about now. He entered her room, "Leaving so soon?"

Jun retied her hair, "Sorry Raimundo, but I still have a home back in Brazil. Besides, I have to pay the rent or else my room will be up for sale." she checked under the mat, under the flaps of the drapes and every other nook and cranny.

Raimundo walked up to her and hugged her, "I'll miss you…again."

Jun hugged him and patted his back, "You don't need me. You grew up a long time ago." she looked at him directly at his face (Considering he is only slightly shorter than her.), "Just remember who you are."

That confused him, but he just smiled and coughed, "I have dust in my eyes."

"Me too…seriously, I have dust in my eyes." they coughed vigorously.

**_(XS)_**

"Write to me every week?"

"If I can…thanks."

"For what?"

"For being there."

Jun threw her luggage on the machine, "Well, it's obvious." she smiled; "When you have time, come visit the circus." she winked, kissed his forehead, and walked away to her designated airline area.

Raimundo waved good-bye and slowly dropped his arm, "I won't forget the circus." he whispered, and walked out of the building to where dojo was secretly hiding.

**_(XS)_**

They were cheering for him. It was his last act before he had to go. He was admired by all. Plus the girls were practically squealing with delight.

It was a pretty stupid act. I mean the circus as a dance studio? Yeah, he had to learn dancing. And man, it was more than hard.

He signaled for his partner to come out. She walked out pretty and blushing.

And it was beautiful.

Raimundo sighed and placed the towel over the back of his neck and let it hang there, "Hey Jun how was that?"

Jun laughed and wrapped her arm around his neck, "That was awesome! What an act! I told the ringmaster that it would work! He was so ecstatic!"

Raimundo smiled broadly, "Hey, where is the old geezer?"

Jun pointed to the corner where the room of birds was held, "He's in there. He's preparing the others for the next act."

Then, havoc erupted.

"Oh my God, somebody call the paramedics!"

No heart beat.

Silence.

Sirens screeching.

A stretcher, an oxygen mask, so many people around.

A worried face.

A crying face.

Tears down hers.

None down his.

It seemed all too normal.

"Hey old man, I told you to take it easy." Raimundo laughed.

The old ringmaster laughed too, "I know, I know." he smiled, "I guess I was pretty lucky. And a good thing I saw your act before all of that."

Raimundo smiled back, "Yeah," he looked at the heart monitor, "Do you think

I should really go? I mean, I know you said I should, but after this…"

"Go, it's your only chance to really succeed," Raimundo looked at the old man, eyes wide, "All your life you never had the chance to really move on. I'm telling you now, go."

_"Go…"_

**_(XS)_**

Clay sipped his shake, "Hey, where's Raimundo?"

"Don't know, maybe he took another nap?"

Omi clicked his tongue, "Oh no, he must come out and spar!" he kicked the air.

"Uh, right," Kimiko looked to the side quickly, "Anyway, he's just recovering from that flu, better to leave him be." she jumped on the edge of the fountain and sat. Then, she was hit with a wave of water, "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" she slapped her mouth closed.

Omi widened his eyes, "Clay, what does-" Clay quickly covered Omi's mouth with his hat.

"What in tarnation is going on?" Clay huffed.

Xia poked her head out with a snorkel and goggles on her face. She spat out the mouth of the snorkel, "While you guys are still here, might as well tell you some stuff about being a Xiaolin dragon." she jumped and placed her hands on her chest. The water was sucked out of both hers and Kimiko's clothes and sent back to the fountain.

"Amazing…" Omi cried in awe.

Xia settled herself on the edge of the fountain, "You see, the power of the Xiaolin dragon is passed down to every generation. For the next dragon to get the full potential of power, the previous dragon must either die, or retire as a Xiaolin dragon."

They all looked at each other.

"The dragon of water was always held back because I was alive. Of course, there is always a surprising boost of power from water." she held in her breath realizing her previous sentence.

Omi huffed.

Xia sighed, they didn't take note.

"The dragon of wind had a more powerful force than the others. And it's a simple concept," she settled her legs as if she were to move into a meditated state, "Wind controls the waves of water, controls the fire, and creates the flat lands and hills from the high mountains." she switched legs, "Plus, Dashi had the element wind."

Omi grumbled remembered about the whole water flood showdown with Dashi. He realized if Dashi was the element water, then he could have sent the water away.

Xia patted Omi's bald head, "Oh don't fret. You are very strong." she smiled, "Plus, you have the next best thing right here." she thrust her thumb to her chest.

Omi gazed up at her with skeptical eyes.

"Shut up chrome dome."

**_(XS)_**

He searched his room, the halls, the dining room, the bathroom and even the other's rooms. His clothes are missing.

He frantically searched for them. They were the only ones he would wear. Sure, there was the tedious job of washing them everyday, but it was better than wearing the other one…

"Raimundo," he swirled around to find Kimiko, "What's wrong?"

"I can't find my clothes!" he cried and slammed his back against the wall, "I don't wanna go out in my robes, I ain't like Omi yo." he crossed his arms.

Kimiko sighed, "Come on, maybe Master Xia knows where they are."

**_(XS)_**

"In the wash?"

"Well, you got them unbelievable dirty and nobody was washing them." Xia explained, "Unless you want to catch another nasty flu, I suggest just wearing other clothing." she ran into his room.

"HEY!"

She spotted the bag in the corner and pulled it open, "Here," she brought out a white hoodie with green pants, "Just wear these."

Raimundo fell silent, "No, I can't."

"Why?"

"I just…can't."

Xia stared at Raimundo for a while, and then gave up. She sighed and tossed them behind her, "Fine…don't you have anything else?"

Raimundo shrugged, "A lot disappeared when we got here."

She raised an eyebrow, "Well, I guess you have to wear your robe."

Raimundo twitched his eye.

"You can wear one of mine?"

"EW!" Raimundo gasped, "I am not wearing girl's clothes!"

Xia rolled her eyes, "You can put on some pants under them. If you tie your sash on loosely, it won't look like girl's clothing."

Raimundo shook his head furiously.

"Either way, it's your robes. Just try it."

**_(XS)_**

Raimundo sighed and pulled at his robe, "For a day, I shall be Omi."

Omi smiled, "Oh Raimundo that is so kind of you!"

Raimundo glanced at Kimiko.

Dojo sneezed sending the four passengers flying in the air briefly, "Sorry kids. Bugs just flew into my nose."

"Ew, too much info," Kimiko cringed, "What is the Sheng Gong Wu anyway?"

Clay pulled the scroll out of Kimiko's backpack, "Ruby of Ramses," he played with his hat, "It allows the user to control another object or person." he closed the scroll and pushed it back into Kimiko's pack.

Omi grinned, "Onward Dojo!"

"What am I, a horse?"

"Kind of." Clay commented.

**_(XS)_**

Jack cried bitterly in his basement lab, "I can't believe Wuya left me, again!" he cried again.

**_(XS)_**

Xia blew the smoke out of her mouth and sighed happily.

"Master," Master Fung gasped, "The sword of yŏng shí…is gone."

Xia blinked, crushed the cigarette, and lit a new one, "I need a cigar…"

**_(XS)_**

Wuya cackled and circled around the suit of armor, "General, promise me the serpent's tail, and I'll give you a permanent form."

**_(XS)_**

"Let's split up, it'll cover over more space." they all nodded in agreement and separated.

Clay turned a corner and bumped into a suit of armor, "Oh sorry…" he looked up to find red glowing eyes, "Excuse…me?" he looked down and gasped, "The sword of-" his voice was blocked off by the hand.

Wuya floated in front of Clay's face, "Young man, how would you like a taste of evil?" she covered his vision and all was dark.

**_(XS)_**

"I found the ruby of Ramses!" Kimiko cried, "I bought it at that jewelry store!" she smiled, "And this new ring." she flashed out her ring.

Raimundo glanced at Omi, "Yeah, okay, anyway, where's Clay?"

They all looked around, "He should be somewhere…"

A scream.

"What was that horrible noise?" Omi cried spinning his body towards where the scream came from.

"Sounds like Clay…"

They ran.

Clay tried to wriggle his way out of the grip, "Oh you no good varmint, you won't get away with this!"

Wuya sighed, "Why do they always say that?" she coughed, "Anyway, I already have…" she cackled.

"Clay man, what's wrong!" Raimundo gasped and fell on the sidewalk.

Omi slid in front of Raimundo, "Clay, what has happened!"

The general let go of Clay. The body fell on the ground motionless for a minute.

"Clay…?"

He shot forward and grabbed the nearest throat, "What a weak boy! Can't even stand up to a ghost! Well general, you may leave, for now!"

The armor bowed and jumped away into an echo of clanking metal.

"Wuya!" choked Omi and he tried to pry the giant fingers off his neck.

Raimundo swept his leg at Clay's and knocked the body down, "Omi, you okay?" he caught Omi.

"Yes," coughed Omi, "but I'm afraid Clay is gone for the moment!" he jumped out of Raimundo's arm, "Prepare for a most humiliating defeat, Wuya!"

Wuya (Or Clay if you will.) laughed, "Oh please. This boy is just unconscious. If you try and hurt me, you'll be hurting your own friend, right?"

Kimiko gasped at the clap of thunder, "Guys, we better wrap this up quick!" she glanced at the grey sky, only to be thrown into the wall. She yelped and fell with a groan.

Raimundo grabbed Omi, who was still coughing, and flipped over to Kimiko, "Kimiko, you okay?"

Kimiko shook her head free of dirt and concrete, "Yeah, I'm fine." she looked up at the looming figure.

Raimundo spun and grabbed Kimiko as he dodged the attack.

Wuya sighed happily, "It's so wonderful to walk again." she had Clay bend down and made him grab the ruby of Ramses, "Ruby of Ramses!" the Wu was pointed at the every piece of rock around them.

A mass of rock and dirt floated above them all.

Raimundo gasped and threw his arms out.

The mass fell on top of them.

**_(XS)_**

"Kids!" Xia shouted. The rain covered where she stepped.

"Hey, watch where you're yelling!"

"Sorry…" Xia snorted, "Kids! Where are you?"

She noticed a boot, "Clay," she mumbled and ran towards the alleyway and slipped. She fell on her back and jumped back up, "Oh my God!"

"Help…" a feeble cry, "It's too much!"

Xia pointed at the ground, "Water!" the rain responded and washed away all the rocks and dirt.

Raimundo held a wind shield with Kimiko and Omi right under his back. He fell, exhausted.

"Where's Clay?" Kimiko cried.

Xia looked to her right, "Clay is okay…I think." she bent down and picked up the lonely boot.

**_(XS)_**

Omi sipped his tea and rubbed his throat, "Thank you very much." he coughed.

Xia patted his shoulder, "Less talk, more sip."

Omi nodded and smiled.

Kimiko sighed, "Clay's missing, Raimundo's out, Omi lost his voice…" she looked at her game player, "And I can't find any spare batteries." she pouted and rested her head on the table.

Xia picked up the game player, "You got an old model. Why not get a new one?"

Kimiko shrugged, "Papa sends me a new game that's programmed for the old model. He only sends me a new one if I destroy one or lose one. So far, it's all okay."

Xia turned it over and placed it back down on the table. She rested her head the same angle as Kimiko's.

Omi finished his tea and set it down on the table.

Silence was all they needed for the moment.

Master Fung walked in, "Young monks, I believe it is time to rest. A restless mind needs its sleep."

Omi jumped out of his seat and nodded.

Kimiko sighed, stood, and walked to her cubicle. Omi did the same.

Xia lifted her head, "I'll keep watch for Wuya."

They nodded at each other.

**_(XS)_**

Xia stepped on the cigarette butt and sighed crossing her arms, "Great. I swear, if Wuya comes out the third time…" she growled and kicked a pebble.

She plopped onto the floor and reminisced, "I can't let Wuya come out again. If she does, I'm afraid she'll do more than she when she came out the first time." she rested her chin on her palm, "That witch…doesn't have a heart."

"She was good though, Master." Master Fung came out in his pajamas, "Like you told me."

Xia smirked, "But not anymore. She can't mingle in the monk's lives anymore. Last time she did, Omi become parent-less, Kimiko lost her mother, Clay lost connection with his sister, and Raimundo lost his childhood."

**_(XS)_**

**Gasp! Wuya came out before! 0o OMG! Yeah, I was planning this. This is the turning point…officially. There is soon to be a full out clash thingy thing. Ahem, Clay is still controlled by Wuya; he is unconscious in a way. Like, you can actually shut down awake. 00 Seriously, I did that, just lose all thoughts and your vision gets blurry you don't think and what you hear is a more muffle noise. As soon as you think, your vision clears up! It's really freaky. I haven't done that in years TT.**

**Ahem, again, the reasoning for Raimundo's miserable past, Kimiko with only a Dad (As known so far.), Clay's rivalry with his sister Jesse, and Omi without a parent, is all Wuya. Further explanation as to how will be in future chapters!**

**Please tell me if I missed something. Also, I changed the Portuguese from chappie 1 into English. Wish to see the English version? Try reading it XD. **


	8. Too Hard To Take

**Hahaha 0o no one likes this story anymore XD. Ahem. I lost two watches and people who reviewed before aren't reviewing XD oh whatever. I like to write this.**

**Yes, let Wuya die! But if we do, then the story will go askew. I'll say one thing, WUYA AIN'T GONNA DIE! It'll completely ruin the entire future plot.**

**Wow, over 500 hits. Most of them end at chapter 1 XD I think I'll change them to English…**

**Anyway, have fun reading!**

**_(XS)_**

Jack yawned. He went to bed really early that day, maybe around six or seven. Anyway, he woke up just as early too. He looked at the digital clock on his wrist.

It was six antemeridian.

Jack sighed and slowly rose from his mat, "I need to get out of here…" he muttered and scratched his head. He escaped to his house for a while hoping to see Wuya and tell her what happened. When he got there, one of his parent's priceless suits of armors was missing, and he was left with a note. That's when he cried and ran back to the temple only to faint from the extreme exhaustion.

He looked to where the temple vault was, and smiled. He only wanted the monkey staff, just that. Just to have a tail again would be sweet.

He crept outside and was ready to take his first step towards freedom.

"Where are you going momma's boy?"

Jack fell onto the grass, face first. He turned over to find Xia standing over him, "Aha, Master Xia! I wasn't expecting you!"

Xia clicked her tongue, "That sash of yours says that you have to be loyal to your Master," she snarled, "And I say go back to bed, or scrub the floors!" she yelled in his face and turned away.

Jack whimpered, "What are you doing out here so early?"

"I can ask the same." Xia helped him up, "I'm here to look out for Wuya and her new friend, the general." she muttered.

Jack stared at her, "So that's why the armor was gone." he whispered to himself.

"Yes Jack, that is why one of your armors were gone." she replied surprising Jack, "I say this, don't allow Wuya to go back to her original form."

"Why-"

Xia grabbed his robe, "Unless you want to suffer an eternity of suffering and miserable pain, I suggest you don't!" she released him, "Go back to sleep."

**_(XS)_**

"Any signs Master?"

"Yes, she's planning to attack by sundown, an obvious time, too." Xia rubbed her temples, "We must prepare the others."

Raimundo stretched and looked at his clock.

Nine antemeridian.

"Why did they let me sleep in?"

Omi yawned, "Raimundo, have you just awaken too?" he saw his companion nod in response, "This is not good then." he looked at Raimundo's teddy bear, "You still sleep with that thing?"

Raimundo looked at his bear and blushed, "So? It's normal!"

Kimiko ran in, "Guys, get up, Dojo just sensed something bad."

Dojo wiggled in, "I-It's n-not a S-Sheng G-Gong W-Wu…." he said, "I-It's s-something w-worse…"

"The general's here!"

"T-That!"

"But you never reacted like that before!"

"That's because the general was occupying a human body! Now he fully controls this one!"

Xia, with Jack under her arm, ran by, "KidshurryupandgetintotheShengGongWuvault!" she jumped dodging a great earth attack.

Their eyes all went wide.

**_(XS)_**

"Wuya," hissed Xia dropping Jack, "we meet again." she smirked and held up fists.

Wuya laughed, "Oh my dearest Xia, how long has it been? That curse on you, how is it?"

"Never better, though, judging by your voice, I doubt the years have never been kinder to you." she spat.

Wuya growled and had Clay attack Xia.

Xia jumped, jumped on Clay and spun to land face front of Clay, "Give it up Wuya, earth isn't your element."

Wuya smirked, "No, but it is for the general." Wuya flew out of Clay.

"Master Xia, please help!" cried Clay before being forced to hold the sword of yŏng shí. He cried in pain as the sword's tassel wrapped around his arm.

Clay's body was straightened and the familiar voice came, "Ah, much better."

Xia growled, "Welcome back General Lee, too bad you have to go so soon." she snapped and reached into her pocket, "Orb of tornami, ice!"

_**(XS)**_

Raimundo, Kimiko and Omi coughed as dust seeped into the back of their throats, "Oh man, what happened here?" they came late because of the amount of debris that was in their way.

"Master Xia?" Omi cried, "Master Xia!"

"Water!" an explosion of water erupted soaking everything around them in water. They looked up to find Xia huffing on the ground and leaning against a giant boulder, "Kids, hurry, run."

Kimiko turned only for her vision to be stuffed up by Wuya. She cried in agony as Wuya entered her mind.

"Shit," Xia cursed and spat.

Omi ran up to Xia while Raimundo tried shaking Kimiko's head free of Wuya, "Master Xia, where is Clay?"

Xia pointed a tired hand towards the vault, "In…the vault."

Jack appeared from behind the boulder, "You go get him, I'll just stay here and take care of Master Xia here." he whimpered and hid himself again.

Clay emerged with only the serpent's tail with him, "Ha, ha, Xia, Xia, too scared to face me?"

Xia growled back, "I'm not afraid."

Omi concentrated his energy, "Tornado strike!" he spun quickly into small spiral attracting water everywhere. He stopped, swooped his arms and threw them at Clay.

The general forced Clay to strike the sword into the ground, "Earth!" a giant barrier high and thick laid between the water attack and Clay.

"No!" Xia cried and stood with much difficulty, "Don't force Clay to use such power! Their bodies can't handle that yet!" she winced and grabbed her stomach.

Omi looked up, "No…" he looked forward to be smothered by a bush of vines, "Help!"

Raimundo was thrown back by Kimiko, "Kimiko!" he cried.

Wuya sighed, "Much better," she forced Kimiko to lift her arms, "Fire!"

Everything became a blur.

_**(XS)**_

Raimundo rubbed his eyes and looked. Clay and Kimiko were running and Omi was being carried away, "No, come back!" he ran after them, "Typhoon boom!" he clapped his hands.

"Earth!" it was a lost cause.

Raimundo covered himself. As soon as he could see through the dust he ran, "Omi, wake up!" they were on Dojo, "Dojo! DOJO!" Dojo was being controlled this time. He stopped running as soon as they were too high.

"Raimundo!" Raimundo turned to catch the sword of the storm and eye of Dashi, "Sword of the storm, eye of Dashi!" he merged them together and flew.

The sky turned dark and grey. He stopped directed the sword towards them. A small tornado flew in front of them.

"Serpent's tail!" Dojo became ghostly along with everyone else.

Raimundo smirked, "They forgot about the lightning!"

Dojo became solid again.

"What the-" he saw.

Clay was holding the serpent's tail, Wuya flew out of Dojo having the Dojo and the rest fall.

Raimundo gasped.

"Reversing mirror!"

Wuya became human again.

_**(XS)**_

Xia cursed over and over again.

Jack prepared tea.

Master Fung meditated on his small mat.

Raimundo sat at the temple steps, alone. He could only stare at the high stone castle.

"No, this is bad, really bad. She has Kimiko, Clay and Omi under her control!" she bit her nails, "Damn, shit-" she stopped and looked at Master Fung, "You think they'll be okay?"

Master Fung sighed, "I do not know."

Xia blinked and continued her string of curses.

Raimundo averted his eyes away from the building and stared at his pendent. If memory served him well, Wuya was always staring at his pendent. He stood up and took off the pendent around his neck.

"Feeling despondent?" he didn't move. Xia sighed and pulled the hair away from her eyes.

Jack came out with the tray with the teapot and tea cups, "Here's the tea." he poured tea into one cup and handed it to Xia.

Xia handled the cup and swigged it down, "Thanks." she coughed and placed the cup on the tray.

Jack looked at the cup, and shrugged walking away.

Raimundo dropped the pendent and stared at it as it fell, "I can't do this alone," it fell with a thud, "I can't…" he started to cry, "I'm all alone on this. Everyone else, they're hurt. I didn't make it to them in time," he choked, "What am I going to do now?" he sobbed.

Xia sighed and grabbed her head, "You go and fight. I'll come with you, but when you are fighting your friends, I'm not helping you."

Raimundo growled and walked up to her, "Do I'm supposed to hurt my friends while they're unconscious?" he shouted, "I have to injure them?"

"Yes, it's that simple."

"But-but, I can't! What will I do after that, huh? What do I-"

She slapped him, "Shut up."

Raimundo fell from the force of the hit. He landed on his shoulder, "What…" he looked up at her.

The sky started to pour.

Xia made a water barrier around only her, "This is your decision. I am not the one to answer all those questions. Shut up, stand up and walk. Jun did, and she has no legs."

Raimundo glared at her. He rubbed his cheek and hugged his knees facing the pendent over there, "Jun is stronger than me."

"But you can do better. She already moved on in life, you're still here. Make the choice to do better, Raimundo. You are destined to be the dragon of the wind." Xia whipped her arm across and in front of her to destroy the barrier, "Pick up your pendent, and go." she turned, and calmly walked back into the temple.

Raimundo looked up at the rain and closed his eyes. The beautiful image of a small bluebird came to mind. He snapped open his eyes.

_**(XS)**_

Wuya sighed happily and swirled her finger in the air. Smoke followed her finger, "Omi my dear, you have no choice in the matter. We can do this a hard way, or the easy way."

Omi, chained to the wall, snorted, "Do not push my arms."

Wuya raised an eyebrow, not bothering to correct him, "Okay." she jumped and landed in front of Omi. She went close to him, "I just thought you would like to know, I know your mother."

Omi's eyes widened, "My mother?"

Wuya pulled back and smirked, "An insolent woman. Always hyper, conceited, loyal…kind of like you." she smiled and started to walked back and forth in front of Omi, "This is probably not good to say, but I will say." she winced at her own sentence, "I was the one you separated you from your mother." she hissed.

Omi gasped, and growled furiously, "Tell me where my mother is!" he growled, "You witch, tell me!"

Wuya clicked her tongue, "So like your mother, she was outspoken as so also." she pressed her forehead against his, "And just like I did to her, I'll do to you."

_**(XS)**_

Kimiko whimpered. Not a single light. Then again, she is in her own mind. All she saw was the back of her eyelids.

_**(XS)**_

Clay sighed, injured and hurt. He found that his body was pacing back and forth, back and forth…

_**(XS)**_

Omi hid behind the rock and whimpered softly. It was the first time in his whole life, he was really, really, really afraid.

"My, my, so timid are we? You remind me of Xia," Wuya called to the silent air, "I remember the first time we met. We clicked like two pieces of a puzzle, but she was always the quiet one. That is, until her half-brother, Dashi, appeared." she sighed, "My, my, Omi my dear," she swung around the rock and looked straight into Omi's face, "Afraid are we?"

_**(XS)**_

Raimundo clutched the golden tiger claws to his chest. He carried a pack on his back with a few more Sheng Gong Wu inside, "This is the only way," he raised his arm, "Golden tiger claws!" he slashed the air creating a rip. He jumped.

As soon as he disappeared, Jack came by with Xia in front of him, "See, see, he's gone!"

Xia coughed, "Oh dear, Jack, get Master Fung. Tell him to meet me in the meditation hall." she pretended to be serious and smirked.

Jack ran off waving his arms crazily.

Xia glanced back and raised her arms, slowly.

The sky thundered and lit up.

_**(XS)**_

Raimundo jumped out of the rip, tripped on a nearby rock, and rolled over until he hit a wall, "Okay, that was unexpected." he groaned and held his head.

The sky thundered.

"Aw crap," he groaned. He looked around the wall searching for anyway to get inside, and then snapped his fingers. If Wuya kept the castle the same way it was before…

He kicked the wall and it collapsed with shards of mirrors all over the floor.

"Yes!" he ran in jumping over the shards of the mirrors.

_**(XS)**_

He couldn't feel his own body. He never felt this sore since…ever.

Wuya snorted as she held the boy by the collar of his robe, "You children never give up." she dropped him. She took a small bottle from the pack around her waist, "One drop, and you can forget everything." she uncorked the bottle and was about to poor a drop into his mouth…

A loud crash.

_**(XS)**_

Xia pulled the hood over her head. Instead of the Xiaolin robes, she wore jeans and a hooded sweater, "Hey Fung, better prepare Raimundo's mat, he's gonna need the extra sleep." she smirked.

Master Fung nodded.

Jack yawned, "When you come back, wake me up."

_**(XS)**_

Raimundo threw the cloth over his body and became invisible. Hopefully, her "sixth sense" is rusty. His ears pounded so loudly, it was possible Wuya could hear it.

Wuya gasped, "My mirrors!" she picked up a piece, "Raimundo…" she hissed and gripped the piece in her hand. She ignored the blood running down her hand and clapped her hands, "Warriors," the giant stone monsters appeared, "Find the pesky runt, Raimundo, and bring him to me, alive." she commanded and walked off.

The large monsters grunted on every step searching the entire room. They moved on.

Raimundo sighed with relief.

He gasped loudly when a hooded figure pulled the shroud of shadows off of him, "Who are-"

_**(XS)**_

He sat on the rock, bored. Then he sensed the flames behind him.

"General, a job for you. We have some intruders, can you be as so kind as to invite them formally?"

He grinned.

_**(XS)**_

Wuya went back to where Omi was last, "Oh dear," she muttered, "He ran off." she clicked her tongue, "I guess it's time for me to be a little more serious." she grinned devilishly.

Omi huffed as he ran. Please don't let them find me, he thought.

_**(XS)**_

Xia hushed him, "Raimundo stop screaming!" she pulled the hood back, "It's me!"

Raimundo exhaled and grasped his chest, "Don't DO that!"

Xia snorted, "Sorry…" she muttered bitterly.

Raimundo snatched the Sheng Gong Wu from her and rose to his feet, "I thought you weren't gonna help me."

"Well, one, I said I won't fight your friends," she flicked his forehead.

"Ow, you…"

"Watch your mouth! Anyway, two, I have a score to settle with Wuya."

A dramatic pause.

"Well…that was uneventful."

_**(XS)**_

Kimiko's body was huddled in a small corner. Not moving, not blinking, not really doing anything but breathing.

Kimiko kept trying to light fire, but it didn't work.

Kimiko's body rose in command, "Yes Wuya."

Kimiko slammed her fists on the dark ground; "Damn it all to hell!" she huffed.

The body held stiff, "Anything else?"

Wuya chuckled, "No, no, dear. Just run along. Help the general welcome the guests."

Kimiko, finally, realized that her eyes were open, "Wuya!" she ran to the wall and pressed her palms against the image, "Where are we going!"

"_No, no, dear. Just run along. Help the general welcome the guests."_

"Raimundo!"

_**(XS)**_

Xia sucked on the ice and spat it out on her hand, "So, do you know which way to go?"

Raimundo looked around. His eyes traveled the stair cases and memory served him well, "The left one, I'm sure." he ran ahead of her.

"Raimundo, WAIT!" Xia threw the ice down on the floor but slipped on it for it slid in front of her. She grunted and fell harshly, "Wait…" she moaned pitifully.

Raimundo ignored her calls and raced up the stairs. He huffed on every step and focused everything on the task in hand. He saw the light at the end of the stairs, and saw Clay with the sword in his hands.

"Welcome, I hope you'll enjoy your stay." the shadows hid his figure leaving two glowing eyes, "We love to have visitors."

Raimundo swallowed, and smiled.

_**(XS)**_

**The End…for now. Haha, it's stuff. I'm a sucker for that…in some aspects. Sorry for the wait, school and play practice is catching up, also I have a ton of tests coming up. I'll still be updating! And my play practice has been split into two groups. **

**Haha, Jack is becoming girly XD making tea...if it's confusing, I can understand 00 I'm kinda not sure blah. Grr, gotta work on hw.**


	9. No More

**I noticed the following, the most reviews on a chapter, was chapter 1 and chapter 5. I can understand 1, but 5? Was that the longest chapter or was that the point where everyone just started reading this? Oh well. **

**Yeah, everyone happy this is starting to get somewhere XD I am so slow…**

**I do like RaiXKim; KimXRai, but only hints. I hate major fluff, it just…blech. **

**Ha, ha, I had a story all made up for Omi and one about Dyris. I hope one of them will be successful like this one. **

**I heard Chase Young is 1500 years old, is that possible? He was friends with Master Monk Guan. Help here?**

**_(XS)_**

Kimiko watched her body walk down the flight of stairs, "Does Wuya have a fling for stairs or what!" she relaxed slightly, that is, until she heard a scream.

"Raimundo, concentrate!"

"Master Xia! Raimundo!" she bit her thumb nail and tried kicking the wall. She was ricocheted back and slid across the dark floor. She grunted and snapped her body up, "Damn!"

"Kimiko, change of plans. Wait in the nearest corridor, just in case."

**_(XS)_**

Raimundo dodged the sea of sharp rocks, spun and fell on his bottom. He grunted and rubbed it, "Ow…" the floor vibrated under him and split open. He cried in surprise and fell onto the ground. The pit was shallow, but deep enough so that he couldn't climb out.

Clay loomed over him, "This body, you can't take it away from me-" he cried in pain as an arm pulled his neck back.

Xia held Clay in a neck hold, "Get out! Jump, fly, I don't care!" she grabbed his other arm and twisted it behind his back, "Thank you police force!"

Raimundo jumped and landed just at the edge of the pit, "What's wrong with me?"

Xia threw Clay towards a pile of boulders, "Pay attention-" she was cut off as a mountain of dirt hit her entire body from below and sent her into a wall.

Raimundo coughed and looked up, "Clay, I know-" he grunted as a pile of stone hit his abdominal and was thrown onto the wall behind him, "Clay…" he groaned and clenched his stomach. He looked up into eerie dead eyes.

Clay jumped over the pit and walked up to Raimundo, "You really think you can defeat the general? I am powerful, I can kill you without any limbs." he smirked, "Now, be quiet," he slapped Raimundo having Raimundo fall over onto his sides, "It's time to die."

'It's all too familiar…'

Xia cried a battle call distracting Clay and grabbed his legs, "GO DAMN IT!"

Raimundo reclaimed his consciousness and ran, 'Where can I go?" he spotted a small cave in at the wall oddly shaped like a person, 'There!' he ran in and crouched. It was deep enough so that she can get his entire body in and not be seen.

Clay grabbed Xia's arms, "My, my, Xia, you have not changed a bit!"

"Can't say the same for you, Lee." she smirked and threw her legs around Clay's neck and threw him.

Clay spun in the air and landed on his feet, "Sorry Xia, you know me!" he shrugged and grinned.

Raimundo took a deep breath and ran out of the hole and grabbed the sword of the storm, "Sword of the storm!" he spun the object.

**_(XS)_**

Wuya sighed and lifted Dojo on her arm, "Oh Dojo, they just don't understand, now do they?"

Dojo slithered up her arm and around her neck. His eyes were sharp and dull.

**_(XS)_**

Raimundo dropped the Wu, "I…did…it…" Xia grabbed him before he could touch the ground.

She sighed, "So, Lee, give up?"

Clay, or Lee, sat in a pile of rubble and sighed, "Sure, I guess I can't win against nature." he smiled gently, "You know, it's has been a while."

Xia settled Raimundo down, "Yeah," she sat on a boulder next to Clay, "I know…what it is like being a Sheng Gong Wu?"

"Boring."

She nodded, understanding.

Lee looked down, "How was he?"

Xia looked at him, "Who?"

"Dashi, how did he die?"

Xia paused, and took a deep breath, "Old age, bless his soul." she smiled and looked down at her sneakers, "He went away with pride, grand master…"

Lee whistled, "Nice…"

Xia nodded, "But, he never married…"

Lee looked up, "He loved her that much, huh?"

"Yeah…he did."

**_(XS)_**

"Raimundo, come here." his mother held her arms out wanting her son's touch, "Come here."

Raimundo gripped Ninja Fred and walked up to her and settled himself on his mother's lap, "What is it Mommy?"

She shook a bit and grabbed Raimundo tighter, "Mommy?" she choked and gripped his shoulders tighter, "What's wrong Mommy?"

Raimundo looked at her, "Ninja Fred is going to get squished."

She sniffed, "Oh, sorry Ninja Fred." she smiled, her eyes glistened, "I just need some time with you Raimundo, will you put Ninja Fred down?"

Raimundo looked at his teddy bear, and put him down on the floor, "Mommy, what's wrong?" his eyes looked up at her.

She sighed, "Me and Daddy are having a disagreement, that's all." she hugged him, "That's all."

He eyed the bluebird embroidery on her dress. It was stained with a dark color.

_"That's all."_

**_(XS)_**

"Machines? I never heard of a thing."

"It's like a bunch of metal combined together to make all this stuff that benefits the human race."

Lee rubbed the back of his head, "It's all too strange."

Raimundo jumped up, "Come on!" he ignored their stares, "We got to get a move on!"

Xia looked at him with boredom, "Keep your cool, we have a whole day. Knowing Wuya, she's pretty satisfied with whatever she's doing."

Lee nodded, "No need to rush."

Raimundo screamed, "He lives!"

Xia tripped Raimundo, "Shut it air for brains, it's just mind control." she held out her hand at Lee, "Let go of the boy."

"Aw…can't I stay-"

"No."

"But-"

"NO."

"Just let me-"

"NO!"

"Fine." the tassel of the sword started to loosen around Clay's arm, "Hey Xia," he waited until she looked at the sword, "Take care. Don't end up like me." the sword clanged against the dirt floor.

Clay fell backwards, his eyes closed.

"Clay," Raimundo ran next to Clay, "Hey buddy, come on."

Xia picked up the sword and slapped the tassel. She walked over to Clay and checked his pulse and breathing, "He's fine."

**_(XS)_**

Omi awoke with a start, "Where am I?" he searched his surroundings, and found nine spots of lights formed in a diamond, "Oh…oh no."

"Oh yes Omi," from the shadows emerged a darkly dressed boy, the same height as Omi, "You can't escape it, you can't escape me," he looked up and smiled, "I am you."

Omi gulped, and held out his fists,

**_(XS)_**

"It was the beginning of the dragons." she threw in random wood she found, "We had one master taking care of four teens. Me, Dashi, Lee, and…Wuya." she flipped the hair out of her face, "As you know, I am water, Wuya was fire, Lee was earth, and Dashi was wind."

Raimundo blinked.

"And of course you know I am immortal, so this shouldn't be all too confusing."

Raimundo nodded in response.

"It all started with an act of jealousy, I guess. I don't really know her real reason for being so dramatic. Maybe, it was meant to be. But, it ended up with Dashi sealing Wuya forever in a box. After that, Lee joined the army. He died in combat…he couldn't show his powers, and it gave him a disadvantage." she ended her speech with a long pause and hitting her knuckles to her open palm.

Raimundo looked at the pile of wood, "Are we starting a fire?"

"No."

"Then why make a pile of wood."

"You must believe," she wiggled her fingers at him, "Believe there is fire." she dropped her arms and yawned, "Good night."

**_(XS)_**

Clay soon woke up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his surroundings. Raimundo lay asleep next to him, his back facing Clay. His eyes wandered to see if anyone was around, and gasped when someone grabbed him, "What the-" his mouth was covered and he could only see two pairs of eyes.

"Boo."

Clay widened his eyes and spoke, his speech muffled, "Master Xia?"

Xia chuckled and let him go, "Aha, works like a charm." she patted herself happily.

Clay just glared at her, "So…it's the final battle."

"Oh, I wouldn't call it that."

"Well, I would."

"I wouldn't."

Clay questioned her, "Why?"

Xia paused and laughed a little, "You'll see in the near future."

**_(XS)_**

Jack snuck into his lab, ripped out of the formal robes and pulled on his black attire, "I hate this." he jumped into one of his own transporters, and turned it on.

**_(XS)_**

Master Fung slumped in his little cage, giant monsters surrounded him, "I hope the young ones are safe."

**_(XS)_**

_I could only watch as the battle continued, I was seated next to Lee, who is either dead or unconscious._

_Then the ground rose._

_I spun my head towards Lee and saw he was alive with glaring eyes. His palm was slammed against the ground and it dug deeper and deeper into the dirt._

_"Lee?"_

**_(XS)_**

Raimundo gasped as he awoke from a sudden slam against his back. He recoiled for a moment and stood tall opening his sleepy eyes, "Kimiko?"

Not losing another second she kicked him flat across the face.

Raimundo spun and grinded against the floor and cried, not in pain, but of surprise, "Kimiko!" he dodged the next attack, "Wake up!" he grabbed her arm as it flung towards him. He pulled her arm and let her fall on the ground. He jumped far away from her, "Wake up!"

Kimiko could only watch as she dug her hands flat out on the wall. The whole thing was like a cheesy kung-fu action/romance movie.

Raimundo gulped, "Wuya-" he was interrupted by rings of fire. They tacked him against the wall and scorched his skin. His scream unheard by a…dragon scale?

Dojo hissed in his larger form as he formed a half circle behind Kimiko's body.

Raimundo shivered in fear.

"Water!" Raimundo sighed in relieve as the burning stopped. He pulled his arms together breaking the material. He pulled off the scale, "Master Xia, Clay, be careful!" that instead of, "It's Kimiko and Dojo!"

Clay stopped on the ground. Nothing happened, "What in-" he was hit on the torso by Dojo's tail. He slammed against the wall and cried.

Xia ducked and disappeared.

Kimiko searched around, "Where are they?" her body was falling.

Xia jumped and kicked Dojo's face, "Bad…Dojo!" she slapped him. He immediately hissed back and flew into the ceiling away from Xia, but towards Raimundo who was struggling to relieve himself of the bindings.

"No!"

Raimundo gasped.

Dojo recoiled as a large boulder hit him. He hissed and flung his head around to see who threw that.

"Heads up!"

**_(XS)_**

Wuya sighed and played with the smoke around her from the burning fires, "Raimundo, Raimundo, Raimundo, didn't your mother ever told you not to play with…fire." she grinned, "Then again, I killed your precious mama." she snapped and watched the fire flicker on her finger tip.

**_(XS)_**

_The old woman loved her son. Her son was so kind, so generous, so charming. She had the perfect son. She couldn't believe it when the news came that her son killed his wife._

_"Impossible," was her testimony, "My son loved his wife so very much!" she hoped the jury would find mercy. This was America. She sighed though; she should have stopped them when they decided to move to America…Raimundo was only eight._

_"The jury finds the defendant guilty."_

_"I didn't do it mama!" the man cried, "I don't even remember anything for the past months!" he had tears in his eyes, "My wife…my beautiful wife…Raimundo!" he sobbed like a child in the phone. _

_"The defendant is sentenced to penalty of death. Case dismissed."_

_"Grandma," the innocent boy was crying, "Why did daddy kill mommy?"_

**_(XS)_**

Raimundo cried and forced the restraints off of him, "WUYA! YOU BETTER GET READY!" he growled and sped towards Kimiko.

Xia fended off Dojo, "Raimundo?"

Raimundo stopped right in front of Kimiko, grabbed her fist, and slapped her, "You stupid GIRL! YOU can do BETTER than THAT!" he growled, "FIGHT IT!" he gripped tighter.

Kimiko blinked and found she was staring into Raimundo's eyes, "Raimundo…?"

Raimundo sighed with relief and smiled, "Good to have you back."

Xia barked…literally, "DOWN DOJO! BAD DOJO!" she growled loudly.

Dojo became small and blinked, "Whoa, déjà vu…"

**_(XS)_**

Omi gasped as his throat was clasped by the other Omi, "Foolish Omi, you just had to ignore me. You're such a goody two shoes," he squeezed tighter, enjoying the sounds of gasping increase, "You know, I can easily kill you right here," he let go, "But that would kill me at the same time." he sighed.

Omi gasped loudly and gulped huge amounts of air, "What…" his voice was inaudible, not understandable, "What are you?"

"I told you," the other one sighed, and then grinned, "I'm you." he chuckled gently. The laugh echoed about haunting the open space, "You and I, we are one." he held out his arms, "Without you, I wouldn't be alive, and without me…" he got close to Omi's eyes, "You wouldn't be here."

**_(XS)_**

Wuya rubbed the bald dome of Omi's head, "Omi, there is darkness inside of us all…"

"Embrace it!" he cried. Omi shook his head and scooted further away.

"Good can't live without evil, and evil can't live without good."

"It is the balance of life."

"Don't deny it." she hissed in his ear.

"It's everywhere."

"Yin…"

"And Yang…"

"One is never without the other."

**_(XS)_**

Raimundo gulped, the wind was increasing, "We gotta hurry, I feel…"

"Strange?"

"Yeah…"

Xia dusted her bottom, "Kimiko, Clay, Dojo and I will stay behind." she held up a hand as they started to protest, "Raimundo, I told you, you would have to do this alone. You have to fight Omi."

Raimundo nodded.

_**(XS)**_

Kimiko dusted away dust from Raimundo's robe, "Here, the sun chi lamp." she handed it to Raimundo, "You'll need it."

Raimundo sighed, "The sword of the storm and the sun chi lamp, nice." he smiled.

Kimiko laughed, "Be careful, and bring Omi back safely."

Raimundo snorted, "Duh, of course Omi is gonna come back safely." he patted her shoulder, and walked away, 'But I'm not sure if I'll come back…'

Kimiko choked, 'Why did you not tell me it you're going to come back?' she watched the little fire in the lamp flicker, then disappeared as it turned a corner.

_**(XS)**_

Xia meditated next to a rock, 'Dashi, keep him safe.'

_Duh, of course I will._

Xia smiled, reassured.

_**(XS)**_

Raimundo, depending on the light of the sun chi lamp (Lighted by Kimiko.), scowled, "This is taking too long."

"Welcome Raimundo." a voice came.

Raimundo gasped, and nearly dropped the lamp.

"Come, come, you must be tired. Omi, be a dear, and welcome our guest?"

A light of nine dots in the form of a diamond came to sight.

"Omi," gulped Raimundo as he prepared for attack.

Omi appeared, and smiled.

_**(XS)**_

**Happy?**


	10. Last Chance

**It's been a while, huh? Bet you all are confused now XD just reread it all…make my story a sensation! jk XD I'm just sad.**

**It's towards the end, only a few more chapters. Fewer chapters, because I write looooonnggg chapters and I have no desire to write a story with over 30 chapters. So there! Snort.**

**Last chapter was so angsty, it's not like me! Agh, forgot the name of Raimundo's teddy…I think Ninja Fred it right…oo**

_**(XS)**_

Xia opened her eyes at the sound of grunting and outbursts of cries of pain, 'Dashi, take care of him.'

_I already told you, I will. He won't die._

Xia crossed her arms and closed her eyes again.

Kimiko bit her nails, "Clay, do you think they'll make it out okay?"

Clay fanned himself with his hat, "I'm sure of it."

Dojo napped next to Xia's foot.

_**(XS)**_

Raimundo grunted as back connected with boulder. He groaned and slumped against it.

Omi hopped here and there, "Come on, come on, fight me, fight me!" he ran in circles around Raimundo, yelling, shouting, he stopped in front of Raimundo, jumping, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Raimundo rolled his eyes up to look at Omi, "No."

Omi growled and pulled up Raimundo's robe so his face would touch Raimundo's, "Get up…and fight me!" he pushed Raimundo away.

Raimundo grunted again, "Omi, don't tell me you forgot about Master Fung." he slowly got up, "The temple, Kimiko, Clay and Dojo?"

Other Omi watched with amusement, "Quite sad really, you can't do anything," he smiled.

Omi huffed, his body stuck on the ground, "That's where you're wrong." the nine dots on his forehead shined in a square pattern.

Raimundo dodged the attack, "Heylin water!" his eyes wide at the sight of Omi growing, "Omi…?"

"Water!" Omi slammed his palm at the ground.

Other Omi gasped as water drenched his cloak, "What are you doing?"

"Fighting back!"

Raimundo choked on water. He tried slapping away the water, but it would always come back. He couldn't breathe with the stream of water over his mouth and nose.

"It's so sad," Wuya laughed. She appeared from a flight of secret stairs, small lights of fire surrounded her, "You can't do anything. No one is here to help you." she smiled pleasantly.

Raimundo tried drinking the water, but it still kept on coming, 'Omi…' his eyes were small slits, the image of Omi blurry in his vision, 'Help…' he slumped slightly.

Omi punched and kicked, "I won't ever become you! I am different! I am a Xiaolin apprentice!"

Wuya growled, "Damn that boy."

The water dispersed and became rain. Omi dropped to the ground and so did Raimundo.

Omi coughed, "Raimundo…" he eyed the boy, "Raimundo!"

_**(XS)**_

Xia screamed, "STAY HERE OR SO HELP ME I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!" she slapped them both and ran.

Kimiko fell on the ground; "Ow…" she rubbed her cheek, "Clay…"

Clay hid himself underneath his hat, "Just stay here."

_**(XS)**_

Wuya stood behind Omi, "Now, now, leave him alone. He didn't help you; you did this all on your own."

Omi pushed away Wuya and quickly ran to Raimundo, "Raimundo," he shook him, "Please wake up…"

Wuya sighed and played with her hair. She held her hip, "Omi, what did he do? Nothing."

"You did something, you didn't hurt me…"

"What are you going to do? You killed him."

"SHUT UP! He's alive!"

"Oh please, he's dead, and you know it."

Omi continued shaking, "Raimundo…Raimundo…my friend, please wake up."

Wuya snapped her fingers and a stone knife appeared in her hands, "Good bye." she dangled the knife over the Omi's head, "You can join that little friend of yours."

"STOP!" Xia grabbed Wuya and they tumbled in a messy pile, "My God, the years really haven't been kind to you…" she fell over as Wuya punched her.

_Oh for goodness sakes…this boy is just knocked out from lack of air…_

Raimundo coughed, gasped and pushed himself up, "Omi…" he grunted as Omi hugged him.

"My friend! You are alive!" Omi cried with joy.

"How sweet…" Wuya hissed. She was interrupted by Xia's fist.

"You were always a bitch…" Xia snapped, "Water!" she stomped the ground. It rumbled and the whole area was filled with water.

Omi created a small water barrier covering him and Raimundo.

"Fire!" the whole room was filled with steam as large amounts of fire connected with water.

Omi tried waving the steam away (Considering his barrier was also turned into steam.).

Raimundo clapped his hand, "Typhoon boom!" the steam was gone immediately.

Xia searched the room, "Where is she?"

"Heylin fire!" Wuya appeared from above and aimed her attack at Xia.

Xia ducked immediately escaping with only singed hair. She sent the orb of tornami towards Omi.

Omi grabbed it, "Orb of tornami!" a flood of water was sent towards the fire ball and it was put out.

Raimundo sighed.

Wuya grabbed Xia's head, "Heylin fire!" it was sent right through Xia's torso and continued moving growing bigger every second it was in the air. Wuya dropped Xia.

Omi walked in front of Raimundo and held out the Wu, "Orb of Tornami!"

Raimundo pushed away Omi, and took the hit.

_**(XS)**_

They gasped as the sound of explosion rung in the air, "What in tarnation?" Clay stepped back as the wall fell before them. A giant boulder was seen.

Kimiko jumped over the rubble, "Oh my God, CLAY! Someone is falling!" she covered her mouth hoping it wasn't Raimundo or Omi.

Clay joined Kimiko, "Oh no…"

_I'll take over from here…_

A light shone…

**_(XS)_**

Wuya cursed, she needed the pendent…

Omi gasped and ran towards the edge of the cliff, "Raimundo!"

A golden light shone, and it became bigger.

**_(XS)_**

"Look, that person is flying back up." Clay pointed out.

Kimiko sighed with relief, "Should we go up?"

Clay paused, "Yes."

**_(XS)_**

Omi jumped back as a burst of wind hit him. He looked up to see Raimundo come back, the necklace around him shone golden light.

Wuya smiled nervously, "Dashi…welcome back…"

Dashi, as Raimundo, smiled; "As always…" he stared at her and slowly walked to Xia's body. He bent down to her, "Xia, wake up."

Xia lifted her head, and coughed out blood, "Damn it Dashi, you had to come back when the boy was near death…" she groaned and stood on her feet.

Omi held his breath, "Grandmaster Dashi…?"

"In the flesh…sorta." Dashi smiled, and then returned his gaze to Wuya, "Now, we have some unfinished business to do…"

**_(XS)_**

Master Fung gasped.

"What is wrong Master?"

"He…has returned…"

**_(XS)_**

Xia slammed against Wuya and slammed her against the wall. She grabbed Wuya's throat, "You…need…to…die…"

Wuya choked, but smiled, "I can't die, just like you…"

Xia smiled, "Maybe, but I can still torture you…"

Omi still stared…mainly at the hole in Xia's stomach.

Wuya grabbed Xia's wrists and dug her nails in. Xia winced, but didn't let go. Wuya grabbed Xia's entrails…

Xia screamed in pain and let go immediately. She fell over in a fetal position, gasping.

Dashi ran in, "Wind!" he sent multiple tornadoes towards Wuya.

Wuya gasped and tried dodging all of them at once.

"Omi!" Kimiko cried. She tripped, rolled, and fell right next to Omi, "Are you okay-"

Omi shushed her, "Quiet…it's a battle."

Clay rushed in, "My God, is that Raimundo?"

**_(XS)_**

_The old lady was very kind to him. She cared for him like a mother. She fed him, played with him, home schooled him. She was very kind._

_Then, she had a major stroke. _

_**(XS)**_

_Kimiko loved her mother all the time. They would go together to shopping sprees and festivals lighting fireworks all day._

_Then there was that car accident._

_**(XS)**_

_Clay always had a good relationship with his sister. They always played together, laughed together, they were never separated._

_Then their parents divorced._

_**(XS)**_

_Omi never knew his parents. But his mother was a Xiaolin Dragon. She bore a child, and had him raised in America. _

_She loved her son more then anything. Nothing would break her apart from him. She went back to China, mainly for the sake of home sickness._

_Then Wuya's second reign began._

_**(XS)**_

_Raimundo was stuck in an orphanage for years. He decided to run away. He was stuck in a bad part of the city. No one loved him, and he the same._

_Then Jun came along._

_**(XS)**_

_Kimiko became closer with her father ever since the death of her mother. They both needed each other. _

_Her father never married, because of the fear of losing the bond he had with his daughter._

_**(XS)**_

_Clay never saw Jesse again. Until that one fateful day…_

_**(XS)**_

_"Omi…my sweet baby…"_

_**(XS)**_

Raimundo opened his eyes, and found nothing, "Hello!" he cried in the open space, "Great, first I was falling down a building, now I'm in a black wasteland!" his voice didn't echo.

He shivered, and walked forward…or backwards, or maybe sideways. Well whatever, he walked.

"Will this never end!" he cried, "Why can't it be something cool, like the beach!"

He was surrounded by a beach.

"Whoa," he sighed in awe, "What is this?" he bent down to touch the sand. He felt it run through his fingers.

He stood and smiled, "How about…Hawaii…" the background turned into a ring of resorts and such, "Cool!"

He ran around enjoying the scenes around him, "Oh man, I wish the others were here!" the scene changed. He saw, a battle.

_"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" it was a three-way between Wuya, Dashi and Xia, "We go through every single stage of our development to now." Xia smiled, "The one with the least wins, loses."_

_"Fine."_

_"Tch."_

_"Xiaolin Showdown!"_

_**(XS)**_

_"Hi, my name is Wuya." she waved her hand, "I'm pleased to meet ya." _

_I looked up at her, and nodded in reply. _

_A young bald boy zipped by and pulled a lock of Wuya's hair, "DASHI!" she chased after him and they circled around me. _

_I saw stars._

_Actually, I saw flowers._

_I stood and turned to face a handsome guy. His face was gentle and where ever he walked, nature grew. I flushed._

_"My name is Lee, it's a true pleasure."_

_Wuya stopped, "Ah…Lee don't so get so cocky in front of a pretty face!" _

_Dashi bumped into Wuya knocking her down, "Sorry." he laughed nervously. He helped her up onto her feet. _

_"Welcome young girl, what's your name?" I turn again to face another gentle face. _

_I breathed, "I don't know…"_

**_(XS)_**

Raimundo coughed, the atmosphere was choking him. He knelt down onto his knees and pressed his forehead to the ground. He clutched his stomach and retched air, "Stop…please."

A small touch, "I wish I can help you…" Raimundo looked up to see himself.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

"I'm you!" the little boy cried waving the teddy bear in his hands, "And this is Ninja Fred!" he hugged the bear, "Now Raimundo, mommy always said to never let the bully beat you!"

Raimundo widened his eyes.

"This is nothing really!" the little boy coughed and gasped, "I live this…everyday…" he fell and coughed harder.

Raimundo stared.

"This is what I get…for being so weak." laughed the boy.

Ninja Fred disappeared.

The little boy stood, but fell on his knees, "This is what I get, for running away…" he looked up at Raimundo with a gentle smile, "Running away when you needed me…"

Raimundo blinked, "Little dude, what are you talking about…?"

The lights disappeared and everything was pitch black.

**_(XS)_**

Dashi dodged every punch and kick, "This is stupid!"

Xia slapped upright Raimundo's head, "Don't damage that body!"

"You're the one damaging it!"

"Shove it…um…" they dodged a kick in unison.

Dashi snickered and lunged forward. He let his face near Wuya's and smirked at her red face, "You're really stupid…do you know that?" he kicked at her chin and watched her fly.

Xia stared at him, "You wanna win or me?"

Dashi shrugged, "Be my guest." he flopped over, "Oh my spleen!"

**_(XS)_**

Clay had gathered all the stones around them. Everyone had no energy left to fight, "What are you doing Kimiko?"

Kimiko settled the cell phone on the ground, "Just playing some music." "My Humps" blasted the entire stadium.

Clay covered Omi's ears, "What are you doing?"

Kimiko smiled, "You'll see…"

"What? What is Kimiko doing?"

**_(XS)_**

_What are you gonna do with all that junk,_

Raimundo opened his eyes and saw a light. He walked towards it.

The light flickered.

_All that junk inside that trunk?_

Raimundo snickered at the lyrics.

He stopped where he was as the music died down, "Mamãe?" he suddenly felt tears down his cheeks. Something was screaming inside of him.

'Please come back!'

'Stay away….'

The light shaped into a figure.

'I want you near!'

'Go away…'

Raimundo fell backwards as a blast of wind hit him.

'Don't let me go!'

'Why do you try?'

"Raimundo…how are you?" the gentle voice, the loving face, "Welcome home…"

His voice choked, "Mamãe?"

**_(XS)_**

**OMFG I made this fic into the most cheesiest stupidest fic ever XD sorry folks, sorry I made this a really bad fic….**

**Okay, the last sequence…**

**_'Don't let my go!'_**

_**'Why do you try?'**_

**Inspired by Fruits Basket the greatest manga EVER!**

**Very sorry for the slow updates, I just lost interest in Xiaolin Showdown. But when I decided to update this, I, again, have a flair for this. XD though I doubt you will see anything for a while… **


	11. Starting Over The End

**Ah yes Raimundo super angst kicks in. Surprised I chose the song My Humps? I was listening to that while I was writing XD.**

**Okay, the ending is near. Wonder what Sheng Gong Wu they wagered? You'll see. Oh btw, I suck at action sequences so don't expect a lot of action.**

**Oh, also, the two children per family law thing for China, I'm sorry if it is no longer a law -- I'm not really good at this…And I forgot Kimiko's last name XD so it's Toho. If not, someone tell me. **

**_(XS)_**

_I stared at my hands. They were covered by the moon light. I moved a finger and watched it glide up and down. I flipped my hand down so I could sit up. I stared outside of the cave and watched the wind heavily blow against the trees. I could hear the ocean roaring against the stones…strange…the ocean was miles away from this area._

_I stood and walked out. The wind shoved me, but I kept my ground. I pulled my hair away from my face and walked forward. The tall grass slapped my legs and the trees scolded me as I walked by. I ignored it. _

_I didn't know where I was going. My legs carried me along. Then, I saw the bald boy. He looked really cool._

_He was floating._

_I was standing._

_He was graceful._

_I fell on my arm and cried out in pain._

_The wind dropped. The grass stopped slapping me and the tree stopped scolding me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up. The boy stared at me with kind eyes, "Hi…"_

_I blinked, "Hi…" I replied._

_He helped me up, "Can you…show me your powers?"_

_I blinked again, "Powers…?"_

_"Master said that you have water powers…" he shyly scratched the back of his yellow head, "Can you show me?"_

_I stared at the ground, "I don't know how…but I'll try." I was ten. _

_I thought of water, and the sky growled. The sky filled with water so heavy that it cried. The blast of rain his my head…and I was in peace._

**_(XS)_**

_"Kimiko, come." her father reached out his hand, "It's time to go." _

_Kimiko bowed in front of the tomb and grabbed his hand, "Papa, why did they bury mama?" she watched his freeze. His legs continued to move in a steady rhythm, "Papa, where is mama? Why is mama down in the dirt?" her legs were quick._

_He stopped, turned, and hugged his daughter tight, "My little girl…" he sobbed, "Mama is going away, but you'll see her some day…" _

_Kimiko gulped, "Papa, can I go see Keiko-chan?"_

_"In a minute…just…let's stay here for a little longer."_

_Kimiko buried her face into his shoulder, and cried._

_**(XS)**_

_The baby cooed in her arms, "My dear boy, what shall we do today!" she cuddled him close to her chest, right next to her heart, "Oh…you are so tiny."_

_"Stop! Halt!"_

_She spun and gasped and ran. They weren't going to get her baby. _

_"There, that's the woman!"_

_"Run children!" her other children ran._

_She broke the law, she had a third child._

_**(XS)**_

_"Jesse! Grab my hand!" he reached out his hand towards the girl._

_Jesse looked up with tired scared eyes, "Clay…!" she reached._

_She fell._

_He failed._

_"JESSE?"_

_**(XS)**_

"Mamãe…" the feeling, it won't leave.

'I love you.'

'I hate you.'

"Raimundo, come here."

'Hug me.'

'Don't touch me.'

Raimundo fell on his knees and crawled his way towards her.

'Keep going.'

'Stop…'

'Stop!'

'STOP!'

Raimundo froze…and slapped away the hands that were reaching towards him. He looked up and laughed, "You really think…that I'll fall for that same trick?" he stood up laughing, "Please…I've grown from that idiotic past."

The light dispersed showering the air with stars. It slowly turned back to darkness.

Raimundo moved, forward or backwards, maybe to the side, he was moving somewhere. There was no light…not yet.

**_(XS)_**

**End of round two**

Xia huffed as sweat dripped from her chin, "Dashi…how…are you?"

Dashi stood straight and tall, "We need to end this fast…"

She smirked, "Don't worry, we'll win this round…she never made it as far as we had…" she sighed and stood straight. The special tingling inside her came back, "Welcome back to being a Grand Master…Dashi."

**_(XS)_**

"Little dude!" he cried at the darkness, "Just…come out! I'm confused…I need you!"

The boy appeared in a flash. Only the toy in his hand was in vision, "I promised I wouldn't run…" he dropped the toy and the room illuminated. The boy looked up with bruises and cuts all over his face.

Raimundo gasped.

"Please forgive my appearance." he coughed, "I've…been through a lot."

_"Who are you?"_

Raimundo walked up to the boy and knelt down to his eye level. He dug into his pocket to bring out a handkerchief. He stared to wipe the boy's face, "Geesh, you kids are so weak."

The little boy slapped away Raimundo's hands, "You act like your own mother."

Raimundo dropped the handkerchief, "What…?"

He smiles.

The darkness illuminates and a scene of spring appears in front of Raimundo. The sky was bright blue with the right amount of clouds. The trees rustled as a strong wind blew. The grass slapped Raimundo's feet and the birds whistled their tale.

"Mamae!" a three year old Raimundo races past Raimundo.

A young woman appears, here back to Raimundo, and turns her head. She smiles and bends down to reach her son.

The ground splits.

**_(XS)_**

Xia grunted as she slammed against the wall, "If I become paralyzed you're paying the medical bills!"

Dashi laughed, "I'm dead, and I don't have money!"

Xia grinned, "But I have the money in that vault…"

Dashi gulped, "Get up!"

Wuya seethed, "You two…you two always made my life miserable!" she thrust her arms in the sky.

Kimiko breathed in, "What is she doing?"

A large bonfire emerged.

"I suggest she's trying to cook us."

Omi stood on the rocks, "Do you think they will be alright?"

Clay nodded, "They're Grand Masters, and they should be fine."

"I'm more worried about Raimundo."

**_(XS)_**

_He was so handsome. It's hard to believe who he really was. _

_He lived a happy normal life. _

_There was nothing wrong._

_He just hated the love, and ran away._

_I wanted that love, and he threw his away._

_He looked down at me, "Xia, what's wrong?"_

_I was twelve._

_I flushed and shook my head, "Ah…nothing."_

_He was fourteen._

_He smiled and bent down to my eye level, "It's good to tell others how you feel."_

_I could feel my face burn, "It's…really nothing!" I hear the bell, "OH! Master is calling us!"_

_I run up the hill meeting up with the others, "Hey! Dashi, don't take all the food!"_

_Wuya hit Dashi with her stick, "Leave some!"_

_Lee came up behind me. I breathed. He smiled._

_It was night._

_I was thirteen._

_Wuya was sleeping, but the moon was bright. I stayed awake._

_I walked outside and watched the half moon illuminate. _

_I closed my eyes and pretended to be floating._

_I wanted the strong wind._

_I was sad Dashi was sleeping._

_The ground around me turned into the rainbow as flowers flourished them._

_I spun around to find Lee walking towards me, and dragging his feet._

_My face started burning. The moon gave him a mysterious look._

_"What are you doing up so late?" he asked me gently._

_I snorted, "I could ask you the same thing."_

_He laughed, "Ah, I see." _

_We fell silent._

_I coughed, "Well, I better be getting to bed…" I flatten the cloth on my stomach, "See you in the morning…" I started to walk._

_Lee stopped me, and kissed me on my forehead._

_**(XS)**_

_"Mommy says I can't play with kids who don't have a Mommy!" the little girl laughed at Kimiko and ran away._

_Kimiko paused, "But…I do have a Mommy!" she cried, "She's just away for now! She had to go see what the ground looked like." a pair of hands pushed her to the ground._

_"That's stupid, if a person is buried then that person dead!" the little boy sneered at Kimiko._

_"No, you're wrong!" _

_"You're stupid!"_

_"You don't have a Mommy!"_

_"Stop talking, I have a Mommy!"_

_The bell rang and everyone ran in._

_Kimiko stood, and walked away. Far away._

_"Yoko, and Kimiko!" no one answered, "Had anyone seen Kimiko Toho?" no one answered, "Oh dear, Kagura, call the police."_

_Kimiko sat in the sand box and watched the older kids play._

_"Mama, hurry, I don't want to miss the train!" a small girl jumped up and down her Mother, "Alright, I found it," she said, "Let's go!"_

_Kimiko paused, 'I want my Mommy.' she dropped her head and let the hat fall off. She started to cry. The sand castle she was building was overcome by rain, "Mama…' she sobbed into herself and let the sand ruin her pigtails._

_"Kimiko-chan!" Kimiko sat up. She saw her father panting and sweat dripping down his chin, "What are you doing here? The police called me and said that you were missing!"_

_Kimiko cried, "Papa!" she ran to her father's arms, "Papa, where's mama? I want to see Mama and tell everyone that it's not true! Mama is alive, Mama is alive!"_

_He didn't reply._

_Kimiko cried harder._

_**It was an accident.**_

_**She was with someone in the car. She was driving.**_

_**The person said something passed in front of them. She was blinded suddenly and swerved out of control. They hit a tree, and strangely, only the side where the driver was, was hit. **_

_**An eye doctor checked her eyes. She wasn't blinded by a light.**_

_**An autopsy was made.**_

_**She had brain damage to the area where sight was regulated.**_

_**Something mysterious happened.**_

_**(XS)**_

_"Jesse!" Clay laughed playfully, "Come on!" he panted as he ran, the wind blowing against his hair. He held his hat under his arm._

_A small girl chased after him, "Clay, wait!" she tripped over a rock, "Ow!"_

_Clay stopped and ran back, "Oh you are as clumsy as Auntie on her heels." he helped her up._

_"My…my elbow!" _

_Clay sighed and dug in his pocket. He brought out a band-aid. He peeled back the paper covering the band-aid, pulled back the two flaps covering the important part of the band-aid. Then he stuck it right on the wound sticky side down._

_"There…" _

_Jesse looked at her band-aid, "Thank you Clay!"_

_Together, they ran back._

_"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"_

_"WELL THEN DON'T YELL AT ME!"_

_"Mommy?" Jesse whispered._

_Clay shushed her._

_"That's IT! I have had it to HERE with you! I want a divorce!"_

_It felt like time stopped completely. _

_"What's…divorce?" Jesse walked out in front of her parents._

_The mother smiled and bent down, "Jesse, we're going to take a long trip." she smiled at Clay, "You stay here."_

_The father looked away._

_Clay stared at his sister's back, and ran off._

_"CLAY!" his father cried._

_Clay ran away and farther away from that strange place. He jumped over small cactus and dodged giant rocks. He tripped on a rock and fell on his stomach, "Damn…" he cursed and sat. He stared at the setting sun. _

_"Clay!" he turned his head to find his little sister running after him. She suddenly disappeared._

_"Jesse!" he ran over to where he saw his sister disappear and nearly fell. In front of him was a giant ditch…why didn't he see this?_

_"Clay, help me!" he spotted his little sister hanging onto a small root._

_Clay got on his stomach and reached out his arm, 'Maybe…if she was…' he shook the thought away._

_He reached, and failed. _

_She wasn't moving._

_**(XS)**_

_The woman pressed her forehead on the polished wood. She held out the baby in her arms, ignoring the strains._

_Master Fung sat in front of her, and watch her sob._

_"I…this is the only hope for Omi." she sobbed, "My other children are gone, dead, he is my only baby. Please…just…please take him. I want him to grow up…" her voice wavered._

_Master Fung breathed in, and sighed. He stood and took the baby in his arms, "Leave, and never come back until I come to get you." _

_She stood, tears staining the wood, bowed, and left forever._

_**(XS)**_

Raimundo fell to his knees, "I DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

_"Bon fire!" _

_"Oh."_

_"Shit."_

_The ground was scorched._

_Wuya smiled manically, "Ha…no longer will you torment me!"_

_Steam._

_"You know, we don't die." Xia laughed and came out, giant water shields around her arms, "This is idiotic. You never came to our level, and you will NEVER make it to our level!" she threw her arms down. The water was suspended in air, "Let's play DARTS!" the water was pointed towards Wuya and shot through the air._

_Wuya dodged it, and dodged them. All she could do was dodge._

_"After you." Xia bowed slightly._

_Dashi smirked, "Wind."_

_Darkness._

_**"CONGRADULATIONS DASHI! YOU WON!"**_

**_(XS)_**

Everything was back to normal.

Omi gaped, "Grand…Master….Dashi!" and fainted.

Dashi smiled nervously and leaned towards Xia, "Is he…?"

Xia nodded.

Dashi sighed, "Well, I guess living again was pretty fun." he smiled, "Gotta go, I hopefully will see you?"

Xia blinked, and smiled back, "Yeah, hopefully." she waved a bit. She hid the Sheng Gong Wus behind her back.

Raimundo's body fell backwards and landed on Omi.

"GET THIS HEAVY LOAD OFF ME!"

**_(XS)_**

"Let me go!" Raimundo cried. He was in a ditch, "I hate this, let me go!" he slammed the dirt and fell on his knees, "I want to go home!"

"You do?" Raimundo fell backwards and spun his head around, "I thought you hated your life." the boy hugged his bear and kissed its head.

"It's not true!" he cried, "I want to go back. I want to see naïve Omi and stupid Clay…and Kimiko…" he gripped his hands, "I want to see Kimiko!"

The boy smiled, "Well, what do you think Ninja Fred?" he held the toy close to his ear, "Ninja Fred says go. On one condition."

"What?"

"Forget it all."

A blue warm light, the sound of birds, and a familiar face…

**_(XS)_**

"Raimundo!" Kimiko cried with joy.

Clay got closer to Raimundo's face, "He is alive!"

Xia smiled and fingered that certain Wu.

Raimundo groaned and rubbed his eyes, "I feel like I was beaten up a billion times…" he looked up at Kimiko and smiled, "Ah…but it'll go away."

Kimiko wiped away tears and smiled back, "Welcome back Rai." she hugged him.

Xia whistled the tune of their wedding; "Here comes the bride…" she smiled as they flew away from each other.

Clay fingered his hat, "While we're young…"

"But we are young!" Omi argued.

"It's an expression."

"But it makes no-"

"Shut up."

Omi bowed his head and pouted crossing his arms.

"So what was the inside like."

Raimundo opened his mouth…and then closed it. Nothing. Everything was…blank.

They all waited in silence.

"YOU WRECHES!"

They all gasped, their hearts beating rapidly.

Wuya stood from the rubble, "Do you really think I am defeated?" she grinned, "I haven't been pulled in yet, and Dashi is the only one!"

Xia blinked, and bent down. She picked up a stone…

_"Like this." a bright light, "And then it turns into…"_

"A box is very simple to make. If you became a grand master it would be easy." she smirked as the stone turned into the cursed box.

Wuya winced and turned to run.

Xia threw it right behind Wuya and it threw its flaps open.

"NO! NO, PLEASE NO!" she disappeared.

Everyone blinked.

Xia smiled and turned towards the Xiaolin dragons, "Ah…I guess this would be good-bye."

"What…"

"You all can't ever experience this." Xia sighed and swung her arm from behind her back to in front of her, "Maybe…we'll meet again."

"Wait-"

"Sands of time."

**_(XS)_**

_"Papa, why don't I have a mommy?"_

_He smiled warmly, "Mommy is in America, you do have a mommy. She's just busy right now trying to get the Americans to invest in our games." _

_Kimiko smiled, "When mommy comes back will she give me a souvenir?" _

_He nodded._

_"Kimiko-chan."_

_"Mama!"_

_**(XS)**_

_"Clay, this is your new sister," he pushed him towards her, "Say hello."_

_"Hi Jesse."_

_She looked up at him with hate, "I hate you."_

_"JESSE!"_

_**(XS)**_

_"Ah…thank you Master Fung, I'm sorry for the burden. I'm just swamped with everything and…I need a more stable life before I can take care of Omi."_

_He nodded holding the yellow baby in his arms, "Come back anytime you can."_

_She smiled and bowed, "My thanks will never end."_

_"Ah…"_

_**(XS)**_

_"Raimundo," his mother slapped her knee, "Come here."_

_Raimundo hugged Ninja Fred and ran to his mother, "Mamae, where's daddy?"_

_She smiled, "Daddy is in the circus. He's getting a job as a tight rope walker." she pulled Raimundo onto her lap._

_"Eh…mamãe, I wanna join the circus!"_

_**(XS)**_

Xia sat on the mountain peak and spotted 3 dots walk towards each other, "Huh…they met each other. I went too far back." she kicked the air and shrugged, "Oh well."

She stood, dusted her robe and jumped.

**_(XS)_**

_"This is your new babysitter, Jun." his mother introduced the woman to Raimundo._

_He stared at her for a while, "You have a flat chest."_

_"RAIMUNDO!"_

_**(XS)**_

"No more Wuya."

"Until the next time."

"I know."

"So, you replaced his medallion with a fake?"

"He won't notice. It's exactly the same. Inscription and everything."

"Wow."

"Hey, Dashi."

"What?"

"…never mind."

"No, tell me."

"Do you think I did the right thing?"

"…yes."

"Ah…thank you." she pulled the medallion off her neck.

**_(XS)_**

"Ah…what is this song called again?"

Raimundo sighed, exasperated, "I'm saying this only one more time."

Kimiko snorted, "Fine."

"Bluebird, the song is called Bluebird."

**_(XS)_**

**Crappy……ENDING! YAY! Happy it ended? Ah…I lost interest in the show long time ago, but I kept writing for you guys. The End the End weeeeeee ahem, anyway...confused? I am, and tired. Bye bye.**

**My new interests: Fruits Basket and Ichigo Mashimaro.**

**Have a good day.**

**Ah….btw, Sands of time, she prevented the second release of Wuya. **


End file.
